


An Angels Fire

by GhostKing24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKing24/pseuds/GhostKing24
Summary: Nico is a photography major with a minor in Philosophy. Leo is an engineer major who also has a minor in Philosophy. But for two people who are minor in Philosophy they sure have a hard time reading cues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scythias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythias/gifts).

> I got this idea from a one shot from Fireangelnblw did hopefully I do it some justice. I'm going to try to update every week, if this goes well.

"Nico. Nico. NICO!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Percy yells at Nico trying to wake him up. " You're going to be late for class, again!" Nico finally starts to wake up and looks at his clock on his night stand. It read 8:45 am. "Percy, it is 8 in the morning my classes don't start till noon. Why in the hell are you waking me up so freaking early?" Nico and Percy have been friends for a while now and when they graduated high school, Nico early because of his grades, they thought it would be a great idea for them to get an apartment close to school. Now though Nico is rethinking this whole ordeal because he was NOT about to be woken up at this ungodly hour every morning.

Percy sits on the side of Nico's bed "I know but you promised me that you would help me out with Annabeth today, we are supposed to be meeting at the coffee shop in 15 minutes." Nico's eyes widen when he realized that he did promise Percy this last night when he got home. “Give me ten minutes and we will head out I promise.” Percy jumps and lands on Nico smothering him in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” “Yeah, yeah, yeah now hurry and leave so I can shower and get dressed.” Nico says as he pushes Percy off him. “Thanks again Neeks you’re the best!” and Percy leaves Nico to himself. He quickly gets up takes a good shower, brush his teeth and gets dressed. He put on some skinny black pants with a tear just above the knee, a grey shirt with black skulls on it and since he didn’t have time to do much to his hair he just put it in a pony tail and went to the living room where Percy was waiting.

Percy smiles when he sees Nico, “You look great! How do I look?” Nico took a second to look Percy over. They had been friends for a while and even though Nico had a crush on Percy a few years back they were still able to be friends, and nothing had changed between them…. well almost nothing. “Percy are you really going to wear a little mermaid shirt to meet Annabeth?” Percy looks at him confused. “You said dress like I would normally.” “Well, yeah but really the little mermaid out of all of your shirts?” Nico inquires. Then he sees a blush creeping up Percy’s neck. “Well there was a shirt in your closet that I saw…. you think I could borrow it?” Nico looks at Percy confused. “In my closet? First of all, why were you in my closet? Secondly….” He saw Percy had the baby seal face on and he tried to look away before he could get trapped but it was too late. “and secondly you can grab the shirt but hurry you are going to be late.” Nico said. Percy smiles and runs to change his shirt in Nico’s room. When he comes out he is wearing a dark blue shirt with a flaming skull on the back. Nico rolls his eyes at Percy “Really that shirt?” Percy looks down with a confused look. “What? Doesn’t it make me look bad ass?” Nico just sighs and grabs Percy by the hand and drags him out of their apartment.

When they arrive at the coffee shop Nico decides to take a sit at a booth near the window, one so that he can keep an eye on Percy without Annabeth knowing and two so that he could watch the people of New York hustle and bustle about the busy town. New York was loud and crazy way different from Italy where Nico spent most of his young life until he and his family came to America when he was about 10. That’s when he met Percy and Sally, Percy’s mom was just as loving as Nico’s own. She had never met Nico before but, yet she hugged the boy as if she known him her whole life. But that was years ago, now they are in college and Nico is helping Percy get a girl who has been flirting with him for the last few months and Percy is too oblivious to notice it until Nico pointed it out to him. Nico may not be good at social cues for himself but for others he can spot it easily. So that is what leads us to today sitting in this coffee shop at 9 in the morning while Percy flirts with Annabeth. Lets just hope today is not a total waste.

About twenty minutes have passed since they got there, and Percy and Annabeth seemed like things were going well. He saw her hug him when she had first gotten there. She let her hand rest on top of his while they talked. Just seemed like things were going just the way they should. Nico breathes out a sigh of relief. He’s happy that Percy possibly found himself a girlfriend. Especially after his last one Kelli, that girl was all kinds of trouble for Percy and Nico was glad to find out that she had finally found another guy who was what she wanted and left Percy alone. Nico checked his phone ad saw that it was almost 10. “Percy has class at 10:30, I better send him a quick text.” He types a message really quick to let Percy know that he can’t be late for class, then puts his phone on the table. He looks up and see that Percy has gotten his message and now he and Annabeth are standing up. Guess she is going to walk him to class, Nico thinks to himself. As Percy and Annabeth walk past him Percy give Nico a thumbs up and a big goofy grin and all Nico can do is smile and shake his head.

Nico sat there for a little while longer finishing up his coffee, and he was getting up to leave when he accidentally bumped into someone. “Ooh I’m sorry I should……” he loses his train of thought when he looks up and is eye to eye with the most attractive guy he has seen. He was wearing a flannel shirt as it was autumn and not yet too cold for light wear, a beanie, with his deep rich skin and his curly hair, dark and wispy, and his sweet caramel eyes, “…I, uhm, I should have watched where I was going.” Nico adds trying to keep the heat from rising to his face. The guy in front of Nico looks for a loss of words, then he regains his senses and takes out a headphone. “I’m sorry were you saying something?” The young man asks Nico. Nico clears his throat “Umm yeah I was just saying sorry for bumping into you. “The young man smiled a smile that made Nico’s whole body go limp from just looking at his smile. “No problem” the young man then turns and heads to the coffee counter to place his order. Nico couldn’t help himself he stared until he could regain himself and then he left without looking back.

When Nico gets to class his first class of the day is Philosophy, what fun! Nico normally sits in the back of the class away from everyone. He wouldn’t call himself antisocial, just that he doesn’t like that many people, or does he like that many people to be around him. As he is getting his book out of his bookbag he gets a text from Percy.

Perce 12:45: “NICOOOOOOOOOOOOO : )”  
Nico just smiles and rolls his eyes  
Neeks 12:46:  
“What is it Perce?”  
Perce 12:46:  
“I asked Annabeth on an actual date! We are supposed to go out this weekend.”  
Nico smiles at the text and is about to reply when he sees the guy from the coffee shop walk into the classroom and it’s as if everything around him stops. Nico is stunned he thought that it was just a trick from the light in the coffee shop or maybe it was just so early in the morning for Nico’s eyes to be seeing correctly but here the young man was, in his class room sitting in the front. Nico groans to himself. “This is going to be a long, long day.”


	2. Introductions

When my first class ends I’m ready to leave and go to my apartment I share with my best friend Jason Grace. Luckily for me my other two classes that I would have normally had got cancelled today, and after this morning the attractive guy at the coffee shop, I need a break. Leo picked up his backpack and was putting his headphones in when he thought he saw the guy from the coffee shop currently in his class. If Leo wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn that the guy was looking at him before he turned away. But that couldn’t be possible, I mean what are the chances that out of all the coffee shops in New York, out of all the schools here how was it that he was here? Even better how was it that Leo never noticed him before today? Well now I will be able to get his name and maybe not make a fool out of myself like I did this morning.

Leo finally starts to head toward the mysterious angel when Piper cuts him off looking a bit mad. “Leo!! Where have you been? You weren’t at the apartment this morning when I came by to get Jason, you weren’t there. We banged on your door and no answer we got really worried.” Piper hugs Leo and he returns the gesture. “I’m sorry I was up all night working on another project and when I looked at the clock it was almost 11 so I wanted to grab coffee before I came to class.” He looks past Piper to see that the angel has already left the classroom. Leo sighs, now what is he going to do? “Hello?? Earth to Leo, are you even listening to me?” Piper says snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention. “Sorry beauty queen, I just have a lot on my mind.” “Well since your classes were cancelled then you and I can grab lunch and you can fill me in on what’s going on with you.

Before Leo could even protest or say he wasn’t hungry, she was grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hallway. Once they get to the café, Piper orders a Caesar Salad with a strawberry Yogurt and Leo gets a chicken taco with a side of chili. Piper grabs them a table away from prying eyes and ears. She knows that to get him to open they will have to be alone. Probably better to do it at eithers apartment but food was important. “Okay so tell me what’s going on?” Leo looks confused “What do you mean? Everything is fine! Great! Even, what could possibly make you think that something is wrong?” She sighs and reaches for Leo’s hand. “Leo ever since Calypso left you to go start her flower shop in Colorado doesn’t mean that she didn’t care for you while she was here. You and she are two totally different people.” Piper could see the fight leaving him, his shoulders started to slouch, and he just looked sad. “I know Piper, but I mean it was out of the blue but I’m fine I promise.” Piper just looks at him “Leo you have been cooped up in your room working on these projects, that, by the way, no one has seen yet. Leo its okay to be sad, what’s not is spending your time alone and away from your friends who love you and miss you. As well as hate seeing you like this. We need to spicy up your love life!” Piper says with a giant grin. Leo couldn’t help himself he busted out laughing. Laughing so hard tears started to come down. “Beauty Queen I know you love me and want the best for me but talking about my love life is not the way to do it. Besides my love life is just fine thank you!” Leo says after calming down.

Piper just smiles and thinks. “Oh really, who is this mysterious woman? Do I know her?” Leo blushes at the comment Piper just made. “Well…umm see that’s the thing beauty queen you interrupted me before I could even ask their name. We met at the coffee shop this morning and to be honest I thought that was the last I was going to see of them but then as I was getting ready to leave class I saw them at the back of my class.” Piper blushes “Well sorry for being worried about my friend.” Then she looks like she just got an idea from Athena herself “We need to call an emergency group meeting!” Leo looks at Piper confused “Why do we need to have an emergency meeting?” “Because there is no way I am letting you go the entire weekend without knowing this lady’s name. what kind of friend would I be if I did that?” Leo felt like his whole face was on fire. “Besides I’m sure Percy, Jason or even Annabeth. With those three who wouldn’t we be able to find or at least get her name!” Piper says almost to cheerfully. Leo looks at Piper and is at a lost he needs to tell her that its not a girl that it’s a guy this time. He knows she won’t mind as she is the one who knew that he had a crush on Percy back when they first met.

“Hey Piper? You remember when I told you I had a guy crush on Percy? Well this is like that time, but different I think…” Leo says not making eye contact with Piper. Then he hears this ear wrenching squeal. “Oh my gosh!!! LEO THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!” She pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to our group.

Piper: GUYS EMERGENCY MEETING TONIGHT AT JASON AND LEO’S!!

Percy: Okay sure but why? Is everything okay?

Jason: Yeah, I agree with Percy. Is Leo okay?

Piper: Leo has a Love emergency. We must help him out!

Leo: Piper I did not say love…. I just said that I might be attracted to someone.

Piper: Whatever, besides anything is better than you staying in your room.

Annabeth: That’s cool with me. I’m up for a little brainstorming.

Percy: Same here!

Percy: By the way can I bring my good friend Nico with me? His dad kind of told him he needs to get out more and make more friends, who better than the rest of our group.

Annabeth: Yeah, can you convince him to come? I really hate I didn’t get to speak to him this morning.

Jason: Yeah that’s fine! I want to see Nico again also maybe he can help me figure out why my brownies keep turning out like crap.

Piper: Awesome then see everyone at the guys apartment!

Piper looks up at Leo and smiles. “This is going to be awesome! We get to kill two birds with one stone.” Piper says. “We get you out of your room and back around your friends again who miss you dearly and who love you, as well as possibly figuring out this mystery guys name.” Piper winks at Leo. “I feel like this is pointless. I mean I can just as easily wait until Monday when we have class again.” “Leo if there is one thing I know its love. Don’t ask me how or why but I just feel it in my gut and something is telling me that this is going to be an amazing love story.” Piper says enthusiastically “Yeah but at what cost, to my sanity? And how exactly is it fair that we are going to talk about my problems in front of Percy’s friend Nico. I’ve met him all of one time and that was when Calypso and I were dating, and I don’t think we interacted that much. To be honest I don’t remember what he looks like.” Leo says trying to picture Nico. All he can see is the angel from earlier. He shakes his head, no I’m not going to start thinking about him all day either. I’ve been hurt once, and now my only love is mechanics now. Piper looks at Leo and then shakes her head. “Oh no, none of this, machines are all I need in my life. Because if you say that again after what we talked about last time.” Piper lets the rest of the sentence just rest. Leo looks at her and sees the hurt in her eyes and feels bad. “I know sorry beauty queen, just that I hate getting my hopes up. The only thing that gets me excited anymore is a new creation I make.” Piper stands up and throws her tray away and Leo does the same. “Well if this one does not work out and we can not find this guys name. Then we will let you be, but you will be required to weekly hangouts with the group and lunch or dinner with at least one of us.” Leo nods “Okay, I will take that.”

Later that day Leo and Jason were setting up before their friends was supposed to arrive. Leo put out some chips while Jason grabbed a few more chairs. He looked up and saw that it was 6:50. “Hey superman they should be arriving soon. Piper told everyone to be here at 7.” Just as Leo was getting ready to sit down and relax for a bit he hears a knock at the door. “I got it!” He says and goes to the door. When he opens the door, he sees Annabeth and Piper, Annabeth was wearing her hair down as usual with a blue shirt on and jeans. While piper had her hair in braids and a white feather in her hair. She wore a flowery pink shirt and khakis. Leo smiles and bows to his arrived friends. “Good evening ladies, welcome to our humble abode.” Leo says allowing them to enter. Piper enters and curtsies “Why thank you kind sir for your generous hospitality.” Annabeth just laughs and hugs Leo when she gets inside. Piper heads to Jason who just exited the kitchen. “So, are Percy and Nico here yet?” she asks kissing Jason on the cheek. “No, you ladies would be first, as usual.” Jason says leading them down the hallway to the living room. Once everyone is seated, Piper and Jason on the couch with Annabeth beside Jason and Leo sitting in the recliner when he hears a banging at the door. Jason sighs and gets up. “That must be Percy.” He heads down the hallway towards the front door. “Coming!”

Leo can hear Jason open the door and let Percy in “J-man my bro!!” Everyone chuckles at Percy’s outburst except Annabeth. She starts to fix her hair and fixing her posture when she heard Percy’s voice. Leo looks at Piper and she just winks at him. He can hear them starting to come up the hallway talking about sports, but he doesn’t hear anyone else talking with them, so he guesses Nico didn’t come. Good just means it will be his close friends that knows his embarrassing secret crush. Jason comes in and sits back in his normal spot. Percy takes the chair beside Annabeth and, wait did Percy comb his hair? “You can sit besides Leo, Nico since every where else is already taken.” Jason says, he looks up to see where Nico is at for Jason to tell him that. He looks up to see the angel from the coffee shop that morning coming in with a plate of brownies. “Okay, Hey guys.” When Leo finally comes back to his senses he looks back at Piper and whispers “help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes they have already introduced but this is going to take some time to build up. I just wanted to them to go ahead and meet each other. Attractions are there they just aren't going to speak on them yet. Feed back is greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed as this is my first work and first time doing this so let me know. See you guys in Chapter 3


	3. Talks

When I finally get from class around 5 that afternoon, I see Percy running around the apartment and looking frantic. “Uh is everything okay Perce?” Nico ask setting his bookbag down behind the couch.

Percy looks up at Nico and smiles when he finds his wallet. “Great! You’re finally here. Two things, one we are going over to Leo and Jason’s apartment for a few. We have to be there by 7.” He looks at his watch. “We have 2 hours before we have to be there. The other thing is I need to look my best, Annabeth said that she would be there also. So, I really want to look decent. Can you help me?” He asked putting on his best baby seal face.

Nico just shakes his head and looks Percy once over. He is still in the clothes from this morning. Surprisingly he managed to keep himself clean of food today. He shrugs “Okay you look good, just comb your hair. Now for my question, why do I have to go with you?”

Without missing a beat Percy says “Because your dad wants you to get out more since you and Will broke up almost 4 months ago, you haven’t been anywhere but to either school or see your dad and step-mom or you sisters, Hazel and Reyna. Our friends miss you Nico you have to get back on the horse.” Nico just looks at him unbelieving. “Annabeth and Piper both said that want to see you and Jason says that he is destroying your brownie recipe and needs your help.” Percy says.

Nico sighs in defeat he knows his dad and Percy just want what’s best for him, so he just goes with it. “Fine, this at least gives me the chance to do something with these brownies instead of throwing them away. I just made them last night and don’t want them to go bad.” Nico says as he heads to the kitchen. “What’s the issue going on?” Nico asks from the kitchen.

“I don’t know Neeks, he just said that they taste like…”

“NOT JASON’S BROWNIES! Why are we going over there?”

“Oh that? Well Leo is apparently having some sort of crisis and we wanted to let him know that we are all here for him. Weather he needs a friend or a shoulder to cry on.”

Nico could understand that after his break up with Will, he just really wanted to be left alone. Of course, Reyna, Hazel, let alone Percy and the others wouldn’t leave him alone. Oddly enough Nico didn’t see Leo or at least he doesn’t remember Leo being around then. Everyone said that he was cooped up in his room, working on projects non-stop but never said why. Well he will be there for him, to help when he can…even though he doesn’t want to pry into others business.

“Well I can get that and if you guys think I would be of help then I will be there to help out. Be a friend like you guys were for me.” Nico says smiling.

“Great!” Percy looks at his watch “We still got time so let’s go ahead and head over. Don’t want to be late.” Percy says as he grabs his keys from the table and heads to the door. Nico finishes up wrapping the brownies up and grabs his jacket that Reyna brought him when his old one tore. He joins Percy and they head down the stairs to Jason’s place.

As Percy is driving to Jason’s he is telling Nico all the ideas he has for his date with Annabeth this coming up weekend. Although he is trying to listen to everything Percy is talking about it is hard for him when his mind keeps drifting back to the guy in his class. Could this guy even like him? What are the chances that he is even single? Monday is 2 days away, but it feels like an eternity to him. He barely knows the guy let alone his name so how could he be possibly falling for a guy he barely knew. Heck it took him 3 months to figure out that Will was flirting with him and then another 2 before they even kissed. Yet he still can’t stop his mind from finding a road back to the mystery guy.

“Nico…. Nicoooooooooooooo.” Percy says waving his hand in his face.

“I’m sorry what were you saying about your date?” Nico asks

“I said did you want anything to eat?”

Nico looks up and sees that they are in line at McDonald’s. “No, I’m good.” He says and go back to looking out of the window.

Percy places his order then looks back at Nico. “Okay, spill Neeks, who has you so distracted? You ignored my whole conversation while looking out the window with this dreamy face on.”

“No, I didn’t, I was just thinking about a test I have coming up. In my photography class. I still need some inspiration and I can’t seem to find it.”

“Oh really? Seems like to me that you have a crush on someone and as your best friend and roommate I feel like I should know who he is.” Percy says smiling at Nico.

“Oh, wow so you can tell when I’m thinking about someone but you couldn’t get when Annabeth was flirting with you?”

“Firstly, this is not about me I suck at reading signs for myself but I can with others and so you admit you are thinking about someone.” Percy says as he pays for his food and milkshake and drive off. “Besides, you’re helping me with Annabeth so maybe I can help you or maybe be your wingman.”

Nico thinks for a moment and steals a fry from Percy’s bag. He sighs “Okay so after you and Annabeth left the coffee shop this morning I stayed after to finish my mocha latte and read a bit. Well when I got up to leave I bumped into…. this guy.” Nico says with a dreamy look on his face. “The sad thing is that after I apologized I was too stunned to do anything else, so I grabbed my stuff and left for class. Well thinking that I just missed my one chance to talk to this guys and just kicking myself for not talking to him, when he walks into my class!”

“Great so that meant after class you actually went up to him and introduced yourself, right?” Percy asked eating a burger. Nico looks around and Percy has pulled into a parking spot so that he can eat and listen to Nico’s story.

Nico smiles at first but then frowns at Percy’s question. “Actually, no I didn’t I was staring at him most of class but when it was over I was caught and I kind of just walked away before he could confront me.”

“Okay so we know that he is in your class that you have on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So, you should talk to him, Monday, right?” Percy asked.

“Percy I don’t know what to say or do.”

“Just introduce yourself. Say Hi, I’m Nico di Angelo.”

“That won’t work I could barely apologize for bumping into him at the coffee shop.”

“Well maybe the group can help you out too, who knows Leo might have some good pick-up lines for you.”

Nico rolls his eyes “Percy I haven’t seen the guy in three years it’s not like we are that close besides we are supposed to be helping him with his problem.”

“Okay, how about this, if we can figure out Leo’s problem before it’s time to go home then we will ask OUR friends for help. Deal?” Percy says with a tone that left no other choice but to accept.

“Fine, if we find out a solution to Leo’s problem we get to talk about my little problem. Great!” Nico says.

Percy shakes his head and starts the car up. “Nico, I know you are probably afraid of getting hurt again. But maybe this guy could be another chance. Not all guys are the same right.” Percy says nudging him with his elbow.

Nico laughs. “Okay your right. We will see what happens either way I’ll be fine.”

Percy smiles and continue their way to Jason’s. When they arrive at Jason and Leo’s apartment. They head to their front door and Percy bangs on it. They hear someone coming to the door, when they open the door they see its Jason. “J-man my bro!” Percy says hugging Jason.

Nico smiles and waves at Jason and shows him the brownies. Jason smiles and points to where the kitchen is. “Let’s warm those bad boys up.” He says. Nico chuckles and heads to the kitchen and warms them up in the microwave. “Hey Nico you can sit by Leo all the other seats are taken.” He hears Jason tell him from the living room. He headed to the living room and put the brownies on the table. He spoke to Piper and Annabeth. He was about to turn around when Piper gasped and Nico looked at her. “You okay Piper?” Nico asked.

“Y-yeah everything is fine. Just that you brought your delicious brownies!!!” She says grabbing one and taking a bite of it having her eyes flutter shut and a smile spreads across her face. “No offense Jace, but you really need Nico to show you how to make these brownies.”

Jason chuckles and grabs one. “None taken. I love his brownies as well.”

Percy bust out laughing “Bro you just said that you love Nico’s goodies!!!”

Annabeth pinches his arm. “Percy stop that” She says and smiles at Nico.

Nico just smiles and turns to take his seat and to speak to Leo when he is confronted with a realization. For sitting where Leo is, is the guy that Nico bumped into at the coffee shop. The guy from his class. The guy he wanted nothing more than to find out his name. Well now he has it. It’s Leo.

** LEO’s POV **

Leo looked up at Nico, the angel he was looking for, thinking that he would never see him again. He tries to play it cool. “H-hey Nico long time no see…. you’ve…grown.”

“…. Hey Leo.” Nico says and sits down beside Leo but doesn’t talk to him.

“How…how you been?” Leo ask trying to make some sort of conversation.

“Good…. you?”

“Good… good.” Leo says

Piper looks at him and then Nico and gets everyone’s attention. “Okay so as you all know we are gathered here today to help our good friend Leo with his love life.” When Piper says love life Nico looks shocked and glares at Percy. Odd. “But since he refuses to even tell me who she is I guess the meeting is adjourned. Now we can just hang out since we have everyone together. Unless anyone wants to share anything…” she says as she looks at Annabeth who blushes a deep scarlet.

When Annabeth doesn’t say anything Piper sighs. “Oh well any good shows to watch?”

“We could watch Hercules.” Percy says looking at Jason.

“Oh, ha-ha Perce real funny.” Jason chuckles. “But I am okay with that if everyone else is.”

The group agrees to just relax and watch a movie together. Just having a good time, about half wat through the movie Leo’s phone rings. He looks at it. “It’s Calypso…” He picks up the phone even though everyone says no. Except Nico he just looks at him with those beautiful dark eyes as if he already knows that I would answer the call.

“Hello Leo here!” He says.

“Hey Leo, I’m so glad you finally picked up.” Calypso says. It is so quiet that everyone can hear their conversation. “I’ve been worried about you.”

“Oh, yeah I’ve been great! Just been busy with work and these new ideas that just seem to pop in my head.” He’s not lying he is just not telling the whole truth. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Octavian and I finally got our flower shop opened here. Business has been going well so far.” She says.

“Hey you guys got it going that’s great!” He slowly dying on the inside.

“Are you alone?” She asks.

He looks around at everyone, then heads to his room and shuts the door. “Yeah, I’m alone what’s up?”

“Leo, I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you and called you the weeks following my departure. It was not my intention to hurt you. I do not think that you are any of those things Leo please know that. I was angry and they just came out. I was not happy that you did not trust my decision to go with Octavian to open our shop. I was faithful to you the entire time Leo and you did not trust me to go and start my dream? You knew you couldn’t come since you were starting school and I couldn’t pass up this opportunity.” She said

Leo’s hurt all came rushing back months of anger, sadness, guilt. “Cal, the sad thing is that I did trust you but you gave me reasons not to. You missed numerous video dates, and always had some lame excuse as to why you missed it. So yeah, I’m the stupid one alright. I guess you did get that right.”

“Leo I did not mean what I said you are not….” Leo can hear Octavian come in the background. “I have to go, that’s Octavian with the new plants. I will call you back soon. I promise. Bye Leo.”

“By- “the phone hangs up. “She doesn’t mean it she says.” Leo sits on his bed and just silently cries to himself. Years of foster homes and sleeping in the street you learn to cry to yourself. Someone knocks on his door.

“Hey Leo, you okay?” Piper ask.

“Yeah, I just need a minute.” He never turns to face her he just looks at the wall. Hoping that she will not ask him to turn around. He hears the door close and he sighs. He regains his composure and heads out to the living room after putting eye drops in to clear his eyes up. He walks in and they all are watching the movie. No one turns to look at him. He sits down and grabs a soda and acts like he is watching the movie.

He lost track of the movie, around when Hercules was training to be a hero, he ended up looking out of the window. Trapped in the one place that he can never escape, his mind.

Bothersome

Trouble

Loud

Obnoxious

Immature

Childish

Worthless

Out of all of those that’s the one that hurt’s the most. He never thought that he was worthless, but when he thought of it, he was. He wasn’t an excellent student, he made the grades to get by but not scholar grades like Annabeth and Reyna. He wasn’t athletic like Percy, Jason and Frank. He wasn’t good at the dramatics like Piper and Hazel. He most certainly wasn’t artistic like he’s heard Piper and Percy talk about Nico’s works of art.

If it doesn’t deal with a machine or some type of mechanics, he was lost. Apparently, when it comes to people he was even worse. Maybe his friends really do just keep him around for the heck of it. No, that’s not right, they really do care for him. He was starting to think about Nico and how he could get a chance to talk to him, when he felt eyes on the back of his head. When he turned around though no one was looking at him. Maybe he was just feeling things. Then he looked at Nico, please I hope I don’t screw this up Leo thinks to himself. He turns away when he feels like Nico is going to catch him looking at him and think he’s weird. I’m not going to mess this one up.

I’m going to prove I’m not worthless…at least to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't think that Calypso is bad for Leo, just took a different route with this. Hopefully you like it. Let me know, I'm also still in search for a reader to help me out with grammatical errors and what not.


	4. Helping Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets his date with Annabeth. Nico wants food and Piper and Leo have an awesome friendship

**NICO’s POV **

Once the movie finished Leo stated that he was getting tired and was going to head to bed early. No one argued with him. When he walked down the room to his room Nico couldn’t help but watch him out the door until he couldn’t see him anymore. He doesn’t know what happen to Leo and Calypso, but he knows when someone isn’t fully over someone. He, himself was a prime example. He thinks back to what Piper said about Leo’s problem. _She_, she said she not he… of course I would have a crush on a guy that doesn’t even like guys. As Nico thinks this, he starts to be drawn back out of his thoughts by the conversations going on.

“Is Leo okay Pipes?” Jason asks

“I’m not sure when I went to check on him he was just sitting in his room looking out the window, but I couldn’t see his face.” She looked down at the ground. “He wouldn’t even turn around to look at me when I asked if he was okay.”

“She was his first love. Those can be difficult to get over.” Annabeth states with a look saying she’s been there before.

Nico knows all too well that losing a first love is one of the hardest things that a person can go through. Not only that but they were together for a while too. Nico looks up and see that everyone is starting to clean up, so he helps. “Hey Jace, you can keep the brownies. Maybe…maybe Leo will want some later.”

Jason smiles. “Thanks Nico I am sure that he will eat some later.” Nico nods and helps clean everything up. They bid their good-bye’s and head their separate ways.

On their way home Nico is back in his thoughts, and it doesn’t help that it seems that Percy is in the same boat. As if Percy was reading his mind, without even looking at Nico he asks, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Nico sighs “I know how Leo feels having an ex pop back up out of the blue. It brings back pains that one had tried so hard to forget and get passed.”

Percy nods, “It is hard but that’s why we have friends to try and help us through those times.”

“Well how can we help Leo? It seems like when he is hurt he wants to be alone.”

“Hmmm yeah, your right, I guess when he’s down he doesn’t want to be around anyone. He just wants to be in his room and not talk to anyone. Busy himself with projects and neglect hanging out with friends.” Percy says

“That’s not good for him. He needs to be around his friends more. To help him out of that funk he’s in.”

“You mean it’s okay for you to want to be cooped up in your room and barely come out but it’s not okay for Leo to do it?”

Nico opens his mouth to protest but closes it because he couldn’t argue the truth. He did the exact same thing that Leo is wanting to do right now. Be away from everyone and be alone. Nico wasn’t going to let him be alone, that is. Even if he can’t be with him, he can still be his friend. He’s able to do it with Percy so he’s sure he can do it again. They drive in silence for the remainder of the car ride. When they finally get home they both take their showers and crash on their beds. As Nico gazes, out the window the last thought he had before going to sleep was how could he make Leo happy again. That was his mission and he was going to fulfill it somehow.

The next day Percy was running around frantic looking for something to wear for his date with Annabeth all morning. When Nico finally wakes up it is around 11, he goes out of his room to get some breakfast when he sees Percy laying in the floor of the living room. “Percy why are you laying on the floor?”

Percy looks up to see Nico. “Oh, good morning Nico. I’m just having a midlife crisis, that’s all.” Percy says as he stares at the ceiling as if it holds all the answers to universe.

“Percy what’s going on? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date with Annabeth?” Nico ask sitting beside his friend.

“That’s just it, I don’t know what to wear….” He blushes “I was supposed to wash my clothes and I don’t have any decent clothes to put on, I’m good on everything else but wardrobe. I am taking her to get something to eat at this little Italian place down the block, and then we are going to the movies and probably the Pier. Back to my problem, I can’t show up naked or just in my underwear and socks that would be weird.”

Nico sighs “What time is your date tonight?”

“It’s at 7 but I have to pick her up by 6:30 for our reservations if I want to be sure to make it on time.”

Nico gets up and looks at Percy “Okay, we are going shopping once I get my shower. I will help you find an outfit for your date tonight, you just have to feed me.” Nico says smiling

Percy’s eyes light up. “Really Neeks?!? You’ll help me out?”

Nico just smiles and heads to his room to shower and get ready. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going to help you out just feed me, and don’t call me Neeks.” He says as he closes his door. He hears Percy cheering like a mad man. He laughs to himself, that’s his best friend.

Once Nico is showered and out he sits on his bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. He checks his phone and see that he has a text from Pieper.

Piper:

** _Hey Nico! _ **

Nico smiles and replies to the text.

** _Hey Piper, how are you?_ **

** _I’m great! How are you?_ **

** **

** _I’m okay, helping Percy with his date tonight._ **

** **

** _Lol, what a coincidence I’m doing the same with Annabeth._ **

** _But, that’s not why I text you. I might have a friend who wants to get to know you._ **

Nico is taken back by the text. One of Pipers friends wants to get to know him? Why? He wasn’t anything special. Nico text back.

** _Who is your friend and how do they know me?_ **

** _Well, they know you because of mutual friends, he said that he is too nervous to talk to you, afraid you won’t give him a chance._ **

Okay now this just full on weird, no one has taken an interest in him at least none that he knows. Besides not everyone knows that he likes guys so unless one of his friends told it, which he knows they wouldn’t, then this must be someone that he has told himself. He tries to think of the people that know but besides his close friends and family, but he hadn’t told anyone. His friends know that he like to keep his private life private. He texts back.

** _How do they know I like guys, and can I at least get his name?_ **

He waits for a reply. A few minutes goes by and he doesn’t get a response. He shrugs and heads to his closet to put some clothes on. He puts on a grey shirt with little black skulls on it, and skinny black jeans with a hole at the knee with some black vans. He goes back to his phone and see the new text from Piper.

** _He says that you can call him Hot boy._ **

** _Hot boy? Okay, but still how do they know I like guys_ ** _._

** **

** _They knew you and Will went together so he is hoping that you still like guys, or at least to give him a chance._ **

Nico thinks for a moment. Okay, so he already knows that he can’t get with Leo, since Leo is having girl problems but there is someone who might like him and want to get to know him better. He responds back to Piper.

** _Okay, tell “Hot boy” he can text me, but I don’t really think he will like the idea of me, I’m kind of a required taste. Also no one is to know about this until I at least see them in person. _ **

** **

** _LOL trust me so is he. He can be a little…. extra when he gets excited as well as shut down like a certain someone I know when they aren’t happy. _ ** **😉** ** _And I won’t say anything to anyone I promise_** _._

Nico thinks for a moment. He doesn’t always shut down when he isn’t happy, but of course arguing with Piper wouldn’t do him much good.

** _Okay, so he’s a chicken and said that he will text you or call you later today. He thinks that I’m lying about giving him your number and that you said it was okay. _ **

Nico laughs and heads to the living room where Percy is sitting on the couch with some jogging pants and a t-shirt on. “You ready to go?” Percy asks.

Nico nods but barely responds. He can’t help but seem to have this smile on his face that doesn’t want to go away any time soon. No matter how hard he tries. There is now a guy that is after him, someone that could possibly want him to be his boyfriend. Nico shakes his head nope getting ahead of himself. He must be rational about this he doesn’t even know this person, but Piper seems to know them so that makes him feel a little bit better.

As he and Percy are heading to the mall he is in his head again, and it wasn’t hard for Percy to pull him out of it, just one sentence. “Leo is the guy your crushing on, isn’t he?”

Nico’s head whips around so fast he thought he would get whiplash from the effect. “Who-what? Why would you even ask that?” Nico says

“Because yesterday I caught you staring at him for quiet some time. Also, when we got there you froze in place for a moment when you turned around to sit down and saw him sitting there. So, either you are afraid of Leo or you have a crush on him or you have found your person to be your inspiration. Which is it?”

Nico thought for a moment, Percy was his best friend he should know and at least it would give him someone else to talk to about what is going on in the jumble of mess he calls his brain. “Okay truth?”

“Truth.” Percy says

Nico sighs. “Yes, the guy from the coffee shop and my class is none other than Leo Valadez himself.”

“Great, then that means since you already know each other then you should be able to talk to him, more right?”

“Wrong, Percy you heard Piper last night he is having GIRL problems not guy problems. I am not Leo’s type and that is perfectly fine with me. Which brings me to my next point. Piper text me earlier. Said that some guy she knows wants to get to know me better, but he is afraid of talking to me.”

“Wait, how does he even know you like guys? Did she tell him?” Percy ask as they are pulling up to the mall.

“No, that’s just it no one told them, apparently they saw me and Will together.” Nico says drifting off at the last part.

“Oh…” was all Percy could say. “Well, hey, who knows what will happen. Right?”

“Well yeah, I guess your right. But the guy is supposed to text me sometime today she didn’t say when just that he would text me.”

“Well do you have mystery guy’s name?”

“H-hot boy….” Nico says as a blush rushes to his face. “At least that’s what Piper told me to call him.”

“Okay, so you let Piper be your wingman and not me? Not cool dude not cool at all.” Percy says sounding hurt.

“Percy if she was my wing woman do you think I would have told you and not her that I have a crush on Leo?” Nico says

“Okay, fair point. But back to mystery dude. He saw you and…. him together and is hoping that you would be interested in him? But he won’t tell you his name nor what he looks like? Does that about sum it up?”

Nico nods “Yeah that’s about it. The only reason that I am going to go through with this is because Piper is good friends with us, so I doubt she would send a complete psychopath my way. Would she?”

Percy thinks for a moment as he parks the car. “No, she wouldn’t do that, she really cares about you just like the rest of us and she just wants you to be happy.”

Nico nods as they get out the car. “Okay well, great partially my problem is solved just a bit more with the mysterious guy. Now to get you an outfit and me some food.”

Nico and Percy laugh as they are heading into the mall to find Percy an outfit for his date tonight. As they are walking in Nico gets a text.

Nico reads the text and his face goes pale. Percy turns around to talk to ask him why he stopped when he sees his friends face. “Nico is everything okay?” He asks walking back towards him.

Nico just shows him his phone but before Percy could see what it said he pulled it back. “No one is to know about this until I am ready to tell them okay? I told Piper the same thing I’m telling you. Okay?”

Percy nods and Nico shows him his phone. As Percy reads the text his face brightens up. “Nico you got to respond!!”

Nico looks back at his phone to read the text one more time.

Unknown Number:

** _Hey Nico…. Its… Hot Boy. _ **

** LEO’S POV **

When Leo woke up the next morning he didn’t hear any noise going on outside. He looked at the mirror, and his eyes were as red as fire. Can’t really blame anyone but himself for that. Crying himself to sleep after everyone was gone. He still remembers Jason and Piper stopping by his room only to stand outside.

“Are we sure that he is okay?” Jason asked. Always like superman trying to save everyone, he thought needed saving.

“I’m not sure but I hope he is.” He hears the doorknob turn. “Don’t Jace, don’t… when he is ready to talk to us we will be here for him. If we confront him now he will act like everything is fine. When he wants to talk to us he can, and we will be here for him.”

He was blessed to have friends like that, one’s that would always be there for him when he needs them. He figures Jason is at Football practice, so he doesn’t put the eye drops in his eyes. When he opens his door standing in the door way is Piper. She startles him when she pulls him into a bear hug.

“Leo, I am so glad that you finally came out. I was starting to think that I would have to bust the door down.” Piper said hugging him tight.

Leo just laughs and hugs her back. He really needed that hug. “Good morning Beauty Queen. I’m sorry but I just needed to be by myself last night.”

Piper nods finally releasing Leo from her clutches. “I know, we all have been there. You just be sure to remember the promise we made yesterday.”

Leo nods and they head to the kitchen. Leo grabs both of a cup and starts making them coffee.

“So, you’re crushing on Nico?” Piper says as she takes her cup of coffee from him.

Leo almost missed the whole chair he was trying to sit in thanks to Piper. “I’m going to leave the room now.” He says as he heads towards the living room.

“Leo, hey!! Don’t leave! I really want to know!” She says following him.

“No Piper, I’m not having this discussion with you. He just startled me a little yesterday is all nothing more.” He says sitting on the couch turning on the tv avoiding eye contact with Piper.

Piper sighs and sits beside him. “Leo how long have we been friends?”

“…. 7 years” he says.

“Right so by now I should be able to tell if you are crushing on someone or if you find someone very attractive and from what I saw last night you are very smitten with Nico.” Piper says taking a sip of her coffee.

Leo just looks at her and then sighs in defeat. “Fine, yes I do like Nico. But my chances with him are slim to none right now Piper. You saw he wouldn’t look at me, he wouldn’t even talk to me.”

Piper thinks for a moment, then pulls out her cell phone “Okay that is odd, but easily fixable.”

“What do you mean easily fixable?” Leo says with his head back looking at the ceiling.

“Well think about it. How do you get someone to start talking to you?” She says never looking up from her phone.

“By talking to them I guess. I don’t know. What does this have to do with anything Piper?”

When Leo looks up he see’s a grinning Piper staring at him. “What did you do?”

“Nothingggg.” She says with a sly smile, while she slowly slides her phone behind her.

Leo lunges for her phone. “Piper, you wouldn’t, you didn’t?!” He yells

She giggles but doesn’t let him see her phone. “Leo what I have done is for your own good. You needed this push.”

Leo lets out a frustrated breath. “I’m going to shower because I feel like I have been violated.” Leo says as he stands to head to the bathroom

As he was closing the door he could hear Piper yell “You are going to thank me when you come out!” She says. Leo just closes the door and slides down to the floor. Today is not going the way he had hoped. He sighs then gets up to start his shower. Once he is in he just let the hot waters run down his body. It’s a little hotter than he’s used to, but it relaxes his muscles either way. He has his eyes closed and water running down his head when he hears a knock at the door. “Hey, Leo.” Piper says cracking the door, so he can hear her.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Well I was talking to a friend and was just wondering what would you call yourself? If you didn’t want someone to know your name that is.” She asks

Leo thinks for a moment, then shrugs “I’m not sure, if I had to pick I guess it would be something like The Human Torch.” Leo doesn’t hear a response. So, he peeks his head from around the curtain, and sees Piper Looking at him with an unbelievable look on her face. “What?” He asks

“Really the human torch? Out of everything you could come up with for yourself you come up with Human torch. Why not Inspector Gadget or something like that?” Piper asks

Leo just sighs and goes back to taking his shower. “I’m just a tinker, who is just really hot.” He doesn’t think of himself as all that good looking but hey he can be optimistic.

Piper sighs. “Boys, I tell you.” She closes the door.

Leo finishes his shower then brushes his teeth. Why in the world would Piper ask him that, what does she have up her sleeve. He leaves the bathroom and goes to his room to get dressed. He has on a black and red shirt with black jeans and black boots. Once dressed he goes back into the living room to a smiling Piper. Leo could just feel all the tension that his hot shower melted away, all come back. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Piper says holding her hands up “Why would you think I did something.” Now she’s smiling. Great.

“Piper, whatever it is I won’t do it.”

“Even if it is a date with Nico?” She says inspecting her nails as if they are the most interesting thing in the world.

“You didn’t!!” Leo says eyes coming out of their sockets

“Oh, but I did…. almost.” She adds at the end.

Leo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “But you do have to text him or call him some time today, I told him that you would.”

“YOU TOLD HIM THAT I WOULD CALL HIM?!?!” Leo exclaims.

“Nooooo I would never do that. Hot boy is going to call or text him.”

Leo calms down and thinks for a moment. “Wait, was that why you asked my nickname for myself?”

“Yep, and it all has been taken care of. He doesn’t know its you, I left that for you to tell him…. When you are ready that is.” She says placing her hand on his. “You have to give love a chance you can’t just block it out forever. Besides,” she says sitting up. “you will never know if he likes you if you don’t talk to him.” She hands him a piece of paper. “He said yes that “Hot boy” can have his number.”

Leo takes the paper as if it will break in his hands if he holds it too tightly. “I…I’m nervous Piper, let’s say he does start to like Hot boy, what if when he see’s that its me he won’t like me?”

“Leo, if he likes hot boy, you ARE hot boy, so he can’t like one and not the other.”

“Okay…. Okay.” Leo takes a deep breath and looks at his phone. His hands are shaking the entire time. He starts typing and then freezes “Nope can’t do it. Too hard.” He is about to delete the text when Piper snatches his phone from him. “Heyyyy!” He exclaims, but before he can even stop her from sending the text she hands his phone back to him.

“Here you go, done. Now we just wait.” Piper smiles

He looks down at his phone and see’s that she sent the text he wrote. “I’m going to die.”

His phone buzzes and he look down

Nico:

** _Hey Hot boy. What’s up? _ **

He texted Leo back…he texted him back! Okay, stay calm and don’t freak out. He turns to Piper and loses it. “Oh my gosh he just text me back, what do I do?”

Piper laughs, who laughs at their friend’s misery? She takes his phone and reads the text. “Leo, it’s a normal conversation talk to him. Just be yourself.”

“Okay, okay.” He takes a deep breath to steel his nerves as he types his reply.

** _Nothing but the sky. Lol what about you?_ **

Almost instantly he gets a response back.

** _Just … ummm helping a friend with his date tonight_ ** _._

Date must be talking about Percy and Annabeth

** _That’s cool. _ **

** **

** _Yeah, I guess so._ **

Then he just sits, he doesn’t know what else to say so he turns to Piper who has been reading over his shoulder the whole time looks at him. “Well? Are you going to ask about him or ask him on a date or hangout or something man come on!!” She gets impatient waiting and takes his phone and text and then press send before he could see what she typed.

** **

** NICO’s POV **

Hot Boy:

** _Would you like to, I don’t know maybe go see a movie next Saturday?_ **

Nico freezes as he throws his trash away and looks at his phone. Is this a date? He doesn’t even know the guy like that, but he is asking him out already. Nico doesn’t realize that Percy has came up behind him and is reading the text. “So, you’re going to go right?”

Nico almost jumps out of his skin at the question. “Go out with someone I just literally just started texting? How smart does that sound?” He asks plainly

“Nico, Piper set you up with him. I’m more than quite sure once he asked about you she told him nothing but the good things about you.” Percy says

Nico glares at Percy but it doesn’t last long because before Nico could even protest about going out with someone he doesn’t know, Percy takes his phone and replies. “Percy what are you doing?”

“I’m helping you and you will thank me later.” He says as he types on Nico’s phone then hands it back to him.

Nico’s eyes go wide. “PERCY!!!”

** **

** LEO’s POV **

Leo is too busy pacing the floor since Piper decided to take it upon herself to ask Nico out to the movie’s tomorrow for him, and he couldn’t take it back now or say it was a mistake no he had to go through with it. He wanted to get to know Nico more and wanted to ask him out but not this soon. He was going to ask him out, after a couple of months but not this soon.

“Oh my gosh if you don’t stop and just chill! It’s not the end of the world.” Piper says flipping through channels.

“Yes, it is! Piper you asked him out for me and he might not even want...” Before he could finish his train of thought his phone goes off on the table and before he could grab it Piper takes it and opens his message. Her eyes go wide. “What? What did he say?” Leo ask frantically

She turns the phone around so that he can see the message.

Nico:

** _Sure Hot boy, I think that would be great! Is 7 good?_ **

Leo faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo yeah Leo is Hot boy, lets see how long it takes Nico to figure that out. Again constructive criticism is welcome. Please let me know what you guys think. chapter 5 will be up next week. ;)


	5. I'm back!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally has his mind together about him and Leo being friends. But does something change to make him realize that maybe he wants to be more than friends.

Chapter 5:

**NICO’s POV**

After they went to the mall and found Percy an outfit for him that did NOT have something to do with fish, they ate and headed home. Of course, during the ride Nico did text Hot boy and was trying to get to know him. They still hadn’t set a date for their hangout yet, but it is nice to have someone to talk to. Hot boy seems like a cool guy and relaxed. He most certainly seems like he wants to get to know Nico a lot more than just through text, but he said he’s shy. So hopefully soon.

As Nico laid down Saturday night his phone went off.

Percy:

** _So, I will be home a little late tonight don’t wait up. _ **

Nico just laughs and responds back. **_Okay, have fun and be safe._**

Just as Nico is closing his eyes his phone goes off once more.

Hot Boy:

** _Goodnight Angel._ **

Nico blushes but can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He responds back.

** _Goodnight Hot boy. Are you going to ever tell me your real name?_ **

** _Soon I promise… just give me a chance. If I’m not your type, then that’s cool but at least I know I tried my best._ **

Okay Nico couldn’t help it, the guy said all the right things, and its because of him saying the right things that is making these choices difficult for Nico.

** _Okay, I will wait but just know that I am in the same boat as you. What if I’m not your type?_ **

** _Ha-ha, I shall take that as a complement coming from the hottest, smartest, also the badass guy I’ve met._ **

Nico laughs. **_Well thank you but I have my faults trust me._**

** _Hey, I’m just looking for baggage to go with mine._ **

** _A Rent reference there?_ **

** _Oops would you look at the time I got to hit the sack, got to be up early. _ ** **😉 **

Nico just laughs and lays down. Excited for what the day holds.

Sunday came and went nothing too eventful just mostly doing homework and listening to Percy talk about his incredible date with Annabeth, which of course led into Percy asking about Hot boy. But Nico still had an issue he had a photography test coming up he still needed to find someone that will be his model. He thought back to what Percy said Friday that Leo was keeping himself in his room. That would be the best way to get him out of him room and get him doing something. Maybe also cheer him up. That’s exactly what he was going to do then. Tomorrow he was going to talk to Leo about helping him out.

Monday comes, and Nico is up early and is fixing breakfast for he and Percy. As Nico is in the kitchen he hears Percy come out of his room.

Percy must do a double take because he can’t believe it Nico is up before 9 on a school day cooking AND he’s…. he’s singing? “Ummm morning Neeks.” He says

Nico turns around and just smiles at Percy “Morning Perce. Want some breakfast? I made eggs, bacon and pancakes.” He fixes Percy’s plate and hands it to him. Percy Thanks Nico and then sits at the table with him.

Nico sits across the table from him and eats his food. “So, what has you up and cooking this morning?” Percy asks

“Hmm, oh nothing. Just, I don’t know I feel like I am in a great mood. Like something good is going to happen today.”

Percy smiles at Nico’s answer. Since he and Will broke up Nico’s smile has been less and less the past few months. They have slowly started coming back but none as bright as this one. Percy wonders if it is because of his new crush or is it something entirely different. Percy doesn’t dwell on it for too long instead he just enjoys the food and his friend’s company.

Shortly after breakfast Percy leaves for class to which he says he is meeting Annabeth to walk her to her class. Nico just smiles and waves at Percy as he leaves. Nico then busies himself by cleaning up the apartment before heading out to his own class for the day. When Nico arrives, he is the first one there, or so he thinks. He enters the room and see’s that Leo is already there. Nico stills himself and takes a deep breath before walking towards Leo.

“H-hey Leo.” Nico finally gets out.

Leo turns around and sees Nico and can’t help the impish smile that spreads across his face. “Hey yourself. How was your weekend?” He asks sounding generally interested.

Nico is taken aback for a minute then responds. “Pretty chill, helped Percy pick out an outfit for his date with Annabeth but other than that I haven’t really done much. How about yourself?”

“Oh, you know just hanging out and what not. Pi….” Leo trails off like he was going to say something but changed his mind. “Didn’t really have any plans this weekend. So, it was kind of boring.” He said scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I can understand that. I have a project due this week and still haven’t started it yet.” Nico says taking a seat next to Leo.

“What?!?! The great Nico di Angelo is procrastinating his work?” Leo ask wiggling his eyebrows at him. Nico couldn’t help the sudden burst of heat rising to his face, the fact that Leo knows that he is always on time with his school work kind of makes him wonder if Leo doesn’t know more about him than he thinks. This just makes him want to help Leo out even more. Maybe help him with his girl problem.

Nico finally focuses back on what the Latino in front of him is saying. “…so yeah I have this invention in my closet that may or may not set people on fire just by thought or a certain emotion.”

Nico blink confused at what he was talking about, but he is pretty sure an invention that could just combust at any given point in time is not a good thing. “Shouldn’t you, I don’t know…umm throw it away?” Nico ask looking at the seat beside Leo.

Leo see’s him looking at the chair. “Yeah you would guess I should but if I do what if someone finds it and activates it? I think its safer to be in my closet until I can figure out what to do with it.” Nico nods “you do know no one sits there right, and I wouldn’t mind having a friend to sit with.” Nico looks taken back but sits his stuff down anyway. Did Nico just hear right, Leo considers them friends. Nico doesn’t know how to take the answer just yet, so he decides not to dwell on it. Then an idea hits Nico.

“Hey Leo, do you have anything going on this week?” Nico ask not making eye contact with Leo. He waits for Leo to answer.

“Ummm, I mean…. I have something going on Saturday but other than that my week is pretty much open. What’s up?” At the mention of Saturday Nico’s head swirls around and he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“Saturday? W-what you have going on Saturday? If you don’t mind my asking that is!” Nico says raising his hands in defense at the end.

Leo just laughs. Nico’s body relaxes when he hears his laugh, pretty is all he can think. “No, I don’t mind you asking,” he says scratching the back of his neck. “I’m actually supposed to hangout with a… a friend. I was kind of made to go. Not that I don’t want to I really do, just that well…” He trails off looking deep in thought. Before he could finish he thought students start to pour in. “I have a bit of free time after class would you like to continue after or do you have class?” Leo asks.

“No, I’m ahead on my other classes so I can miss one day. All work and no play make Johnny a dull boy.” Nico says chuckling a bit since he is always the one who is doing some type of work.

“Cool,” Leo smiles “We can grab something to eat at this little restaurant that I know of it has some really great food.” Leo says, and Nico can’t help himself but smile along with him. Leo’s smile is contagious, and Nico cannot deny that it does give him butterflies when Leo smiles at him.

“Sounds fun.” Nico says as the teacher starts to walk in.

“Good morning class. Today we are going to split into groups of two that we will be in until the end of the semester!” She says clapping her hands together. “Now, any questions?”

A girl in front of Nico raises her hand. “Yes Drew?” the teacher says.

“Can we pick our own partners or are we assigned partners? Because Leo is my good luck charm and I don’t want to ruin a good thing we have.” She said turning and batting her eyelashes at Leo. While Nico knows that he just wants to be friends with Leo, he can’t help the little green monster that pops up on his shoulder.

“While normally I would not mind my students picking their own partners I feel like we have some special cases in the classroom, so I took it upon myself to already split everyone up. The list is posted on the homepage of our class online. You will find your partner and assignments there.”

Majority of the class groaned, even Leo, Nico turned and looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I have a curse, a curse so horrible I would trade places with Atlas.”

“That bad?” Nico asks

“Worse.” He leans in closer to Nico’s ear and he can feel Leo’s breath on his neck as well as smell it. It smells like cinnamon. “Anytime I have a class with Tonka I always get stuck with her. She is the absolute worst partner I end up having to do all the work and she gets the good grade for it.”

Nico didn’t know why but when Leo told him this it really made his blood boil. No one should get treated like that, especially not a kind soul like Leo. “What if we were partners?” Nico asked before he could think about what he was saying, the words had already came out of his mouth. Oops, great now Leo is going to think that he is hit…. wait, is Leo, is Leo blushing? Nico couldn’t help but just stare at the Latino. Maybe its just a trick of his mind so Nico doesn’t read into it and continues with his thought to maybe save himself. “T-that way you know that you wouldn’t be the only one doing the work and know that it’s a win-win for us both. If you want to that is, if not then that’s cool too.”

“NO!” Leo yells making everyone look at them even the teacher. Nico looks around at everyone and then back at Leo. “No, I wouldn’t mind working with you, it would actually be a lot more fun that way.” Leo says his voice getting smaller and smaller.

“Then it’s settled, we can be partners.”

“But how, I really don’t think Ms. Martinez is going to partner us together. The chances of that is slim to none.” Leo said sounding defeated.

“Just let me talk with her once class is over, maybe I can persuade her to let us be partners.”

“How on earth are you going to pull that one off?”

“Well, my dad and Stepmom kind of love spoiling me so let’s just say we have more than one way to communicate than just our words.” Nico says winking at Leo.

Leo blushes but nods his head. After class Nico goes and speaks to Ms. Martinez once everyone is gone.

“Mr. di Angelo, good to see that you have made your way closer to the front of the class.”

“Yes ma’am, I actually feel like I can be more…interactive sitting closer than in the back. I’m not sure how long I will be sitting there but I like it for now.”

“Well, excellent! Was there anything that I could possibly help you with?”

“There is, do you mind telling me who my partner is for the semester?”

The teacher grabs her laptop and starts scrolling through her roster. “Ahh Nicolio di Angelo looks like your partner is Leonidas Valadez. Looks like your new friend that you were talking to today…is that going to be a problem?”

Nico wanted to smile but didn’t, for fear that the teacher would change his partner. “No, I’m neither happy or mad about the decision. Just hoping to get someone to help me with work for a change.”

Ms. Martinez nods “I understand, I’ve heard that Leonidas always gets stuck with Drew, and if she is anything like the other teachers tell me, she doesn’t do much if any work.”

Nico nodded glad that the teacher sees his point of view before even having to tell it. “Well I won’t hold you up ma’am. I will see you Wednesday.” He smiles and starts to walk away but stops. “Oh and Leonidas, likes to be called Leo.”

“I will keep that in mind, oh and Mr. di Angelo.” Nico stops and turns around to his teacher. “Whatever has happened in your life recently or whoever has come into your life, I think you should keep them.”

Nico looks at his professor confused. “huh?”

“You’re smiling more. I like it, it brightens your face up as well as the room.” She says smiling.

Nico blushes hard and walks out the room to find Leo standing there waiting for him. “Well, what did she say?”

“She already has us as partners….” Nico says looking deep in thought. “She also told me to keep anything/anyone in my life that has me smiling now.”

Leo turns to look at him better. “What do you mean?”

Nico blushes hard. “Some things have changed in recent weeks and I have been smiling more the only thing is, is that I don’t want to get my hopes us about a certain situation. My mind is already trying to jump ahead but I am afraid to let it, for fear of what will happen.”

Leo nods and looks like he understands where Nico is coming from. “So, who is he?” Leo ask sounding…. hurt maybe? Nico isn’t sure, but he doesn’t know why Leo would be hurt. Maybe something else is going on.

“Umm huh?” Nico asks.

“Well...” Leo starts off scratching the back of his neck and turning away from Nico. “I just assumed that you had found someone, to bring your smile back. You used to smile a lot with Will and I guess…I don’t know…” Leo still doesn’t turn around and when he does he just looks at the ground and not at Nico.

“Well…if I tell you, then you have to tell me what’s bothering you or what’s going on in your head.” Nico says putting his finger to Leo’s temple. Leo looks up at him confused. “We are going to be working together a lot, and we are friends. W-we should be able to talk about stuff, right?” Nico asked not sounding all too sure of himself.

If Leo noticed, he didn’t let it show. “O-okay… It’s just…. remember everyone was talking about my issue that I was having… Nico, I kind of have something I want to…” he trails off and looks as if he had seen a ghost. When Nico looks in the direction that he is looking he can’t see anyone. That is until some people move out of the way and he can see why Leo is so pale. Because currently walking directly toward us with an happy smile on her face was none other than…

“Calypso” Nico says.


	6. Chapter 6: Cuts and Scrapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo have a little heart to heart in this one. But just as we all know secrets can't stay hidden for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI There is a mention of self harm in here. I do not recommend cutting one's self to make them feel better but I have had friends who went through it. I want you to know that you are not alone and that there are people out here that can help you and that also love you.

When Leo saw Calypso walking towards them, everything he was about to say to Nico, everything he was going to confess went out the window. Here was the woman who was once the love of his life, who meant the world to him. Who he would willingly sacrifice himself for and then she left him. Broke him into nothing and started a new life with Octavian. Even though she did all of that to him though he still can’t stop the butterflies that flutter in his stomach when she gets closer to them. “Hello Leo.” She says too sweetly.

“H-hey Cal…what bring you here?”

“Well I am actually going to be in town for a few weeks! There is this huge wedding going on, the CEO of Olympus corporation wants to renew his vows to his wife…. Although I believe it was more so her idea than his. I thought that while we were here we would get caught up with my lovely friends!”

“We?” Leo asks

“Oh yes, Octavian came too that how big of an order this is.” She says all too happily.

Leo just stands there stunned. He can’t believe that he thought she had left Octavian. He thought that she was going to be crawling back begging him to take her back. Well wasn’t he just a fool for thinking that anyone would seriously want him. Then he remember that Nico is with him. “Oh…well that’s great. Good to hear. I would love to stay and chat but,” He grabs Nico’s hand “Nico and I actually have plans here in a few so I can’t break those.”

He hears Nico make a noise, but he doesn’t pull away from him. Calypso looks at their hands and a flash of something goes across her face then she smiles. “Oh, that’s right. Nico…Nico di Angelo. You used to date little William, didn’t you?”

Leo turns to look at Nico who looks like the color has drained from his face, but he nods. “Y-yeah he and I broke up a while ago.” Nico says quietly.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that but,” she looks back at their hands. “it seems that Leo here has been a bit busy since we last spoke. But alas I must make a few more errand runs. I hope you two love birds have an amazing date. We must catch up soon. Bye-bye.” She says with a glint in her eyes as she looks at their hands once more.

Before Leo or Nico could tell her that they are not a couple she was gone and out of sight. Leo lets out a breath of relief when he feels Nico yank his hand away. He turns to look at him only to see him hiding his face. “Ughhh what was that?!” Nico asks

“I have no idea. I didn’t even know she was coming into town.” Then it hits Leo what Nico is talking about. “Oh. Sorry for holding your hand. I kind of panic and didn’t know what to do.”

“Now she thinks were together?! Leo, I don’t think you thought that through all the way! Also, did you see that look that flashed through her eyes like hate or disgust or something? She’s not happy and I’m not sure but she doesn’t like the fact that she thinks you’re with me.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Leo inquires

“Leo you can’t be with me! You’re straight and I’m not how is that going to work?!?!”

Leo just looks defeated. “Yeah, your right I- I didn’t know what else to do I’m sorry.” He looks at his phone and sighs. “I have to go. I will talk to you later… maybe.” Before he could hear what Nico had to say he was already turning on his heels and making a run for it. Running the one thing he knows he is good at.

As he is running to his apartment the only thing he can hear is the voices in his head and the look of disgust from people staring at him as he runs away.

_She told you that you were nothing._

_Even Nico sees it. _

_No one wants you._

_Your own mother didn’t even want you._

By the time that last one comes he is full blown tears running down his face. When he gets to the apartment he doesn’t even see if anyone is home he just runs to his room and slams the door. Before he lays on his bed he locks his door so that no one will come in. Then he throws himself on to his bed. The voices keep coming bombarding him with nothing but regret and guilt.

_Nico the kid who everyone once avoided has more friends than you do._

_He doesn’t even want to be your partner, he’s only doing it to be nice._

_He doesn’t like you! He could never like you!_

_YOU ARE PATHETIC!_

Leo couldn’t do anything but just lay there and let the tears roll. If he didn’t know any better by the way his tears were burning his face he would think that he had some sort of lava coming from his eyes but not even that would make him get up. Leo rolls to his side to face away from everything and see’s his old friend on his night stand. “You’ll never leave me.”

That is where Leo stayed and that’s where Leo was for the next 4 days. The only time he left his room was to use the bathroom. He had a mini fridge in his room that he kept water in. It is Saturday morning and Leo is just waking up. He looks at his clock and it read 1:45. He doesn’t care he rolls back over on his side away from the window when he hears a banging on his door.

“Leonidas Valadez, you have until the count of 2 to get your no good impish looking ass out here. RIGHT NOW!”

Leo groans but doesn’t move. “I’m not coming out of my room! Leave me the FUCK alone!”

“Hold up who this little imp thinks he talking to?”

“Reyna…just give him some space.”

“I warned you.” Leo hears footsteps walking away and then hears someone heavier coming towards the door. A couple of seconds later his door is on the ground and there is standing Hazel, Reyna, and Frank. In comes Reyna yanking him up by his shirt. “What in the serious HELL is wrong with you?” She spat.

Leo was really confused, he was expecting Piper, Jason maybe even Percy or Annabeth, but someone had called in the big guns. Leo looks at his guest and then back at Reyna. “Why are you even here?”

Well that was obviously the wrong thing to say. Because next thing he know he is laying on his bed, holding his stomach, gasping for air. “Guys…I just wanted to make sure he was okay not…not hurt him.” Leo hears a fourth voice, but he doesn’t know where its coming from. Reyna rolls her eyes at Leo. “I can’t believe you like this twat waffle.” Reyna says as she walks away. Frank following behind her after giving Hazel a kiss on her cheek. Hazel looked at Leo for a moment letting him regain himself.

“Why are you guys here? I could understand Jason, Piper, Annabeth heck even Percy but you guys?” Leo didn’t even care who called them he just wants them gone.

“Well Leo, for one we were called and two you have other people who care about not just those 4, you have us that obviously care too.” At her words she walks over to him and kisses his cheek. His head is down because he feels ashamed of how he acted. Then he hears Hazel walking away. “Be nice.” Is all he hears her say then he hears his door being picked up and closed if it can even be closed after Frank took it down. When Leo looks up, he is surprised, yet unhappy to see Nico standing in his room. The felling of unhappiness appeared to be mutual between the two, as Nico also had a very displeased look on his face.

“H-hey” was all Leo could say.

“Hey? HEY?! You go missing for 4 days Leo, no calls, no text, no shows and the only thing you have to say is hey?”

“In my defense I wasn’t missing, everyone knew exactly where I was. The question is who really cared to come and check on me.”

“Why so that every time they do you can tell them to, and I quote ‘Leave you the FUCK alone?’ I’m sorry but when people care about you, telling them to basically go fuck themselves is not the way to show that you care about someone. That’s an open invitation for hurt. Locking yourself in your room isn’t going to help it keeps you in the one place that none of us can ever escape. Your damn mind Leo, our mind is our own worst enemy.”

Leo listen to Nico yell at him. He knew he deserved it, but Nico really didn’t have much room to talk when he does the exact same thing when he locks himself in his room…. well okay maybe not everything Leo did but still close enough. “What would you know you have people who give a damn about you as well as someone who wants to be with you, no matter how fucked up the other person maybe. Do you seriously think that a blip in the world, which I am, that it makes much of a damn difference if I live or died? If I woke up tomorrow to go to school or stayed here in bed. None of it fucking matters because I’m not worth it. I’m worthless, I’m a moocher, I’m…a disappointment.” Leo trails off letting that last one hang in the air.

“You’re not a disappointment. You’re not any of those things Leo.” Nico says so quietly.

Leo laughs “Ha, yeah right would an adult, literally run from his ex and start crying because she has moved on? Would an adult actually sit here and think that he is wanted by someone or multiple people only to realize that he isn’t even worth the kindness, because he knows that he is worthless?” Leo starts to yell.

“What about the people who do give a damn about you? You honestly think any of them would be here if they didn’t care about you or what happens to you?” Nico yells back.

Leo just laughs and rolls up his sleeve. “Oh really?” he says rubbing his arms “People who care about me right…like, you.” he looks down at his arms and then pulls his sleeves back down and sighs “Just go Nico. You don’t have to be here.”

“Leo.” Nico says softly, but he doesn’t respond to him. “LEO!” Leo finally looks up at him with tears starting to form. “What do you do while you lock yourself in your room?”

“W-work on projects what else is there to do.”

Nico looks around the room and sees tools and stuff, but nothing looks like its been touched, except for a blade that was on Leo’s night stand. Before Nico could move to inspect it though Leo put it in his pocket.

“Leo, tell me now. What do you have a blade for?” Nico ask darkly

“For my protection got a problem with it?” Leo says back words dripping with venom.

Nico just looks at Leo for a second. His heart goes up in his throat, but he doesn’t back down from Nico. Leo knows what he is doing is wrong but after Calypso, especially after his mom passed and he was kicked out of his family, it’s been his freedom. Then Nico does something that he didn’t think he would do. He walked out. Since his door is still hanging half way off he can hear conversations being had.

“Everyone out now.” He heard Nico say

“Is everything okay?” He can hear Hazel ask.

“Yes, everything is fine I just need to speak to him…. alone.” Nico’s voice left no room for argument and Leo knew he was in for it. He watches everyone leave watching as Hazel and Frank waved bye to Leo and Reyna eyed him with a look of… maybe pity? That’s when Nico walked back in.

“Frank said that he would fix your door tomorrow. But for now, you are to roll up your damn sleeves.” Nico demands.

“Why should I listen to you?” Leo bites back.

That’s when Nico became a little more… quieter and walked towards Leo. “Because if you show me yours then I will show you mine.” He says and Leo notices that Nico has his sleeves up but his arms behind his back.

“I don’t have anything to show so I don’t know what your talking about.”

Nico raises an eyebrow. “Oh really, you have no idea what I’m talking about? So, if I call Calypso she won’t say that you have marks on your arms?”

“I work with machines of course I have cuts and scrapes on my arms it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Then prove it, show me.” Leo doesn’t move, so Nico makes him move. He grabs Leo’s arm and Leo is only then able to notice how much cooler Nico’s skin is than his own. Before Leo could protest or yank his arm away Nico had his sleeve all the way up reveling marks all along his arm. Wouldn’t have been anything if Nico didn’t notice that some of them were still fresh. “How long.” Nico asks

Leo doesn’t answer instead he yanks his arm back and pulls his sleeve down. “What’s it to you it’s not like I’m hurting anyone or anything.”

“Not hurting anyone? How about your friends? How about Piper, about Jason, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Frank or Hazel! ME?! Don’t any of us matter?!!” Nico yells

“None of you know a DAMN thing that I’ve been through! None of you had to sit and watch as your mother helplessly burned inside of the same building that you both once loved so much. None of you have been kicked out on the streets jumping from foster home to foster home. Rejected by family because they blame you for her death. NONE OF YOU KNOW ANY OF THE PAIN I HAVE ENDURED OVER THE LAST 10 YEARS OF MY LIFE!!!” Leo was in full blown tears now and he was angry who was Nico to tell him that his life mattered. Nico didn’t care about him, he only cared about Hazel and his group of friends. Or at least that’s what he thought.

Nico just laughs a crazy laugh and then looks at Leo as all serious, it sends a shiver down his spine “I don’t know what its like? Okay let’s try this one on for size and see who wins, shall we?” If Leo didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that the room dropped a few degrees. “You said you sat by helplessly as your mother burned inside a building, okay, my mother, Maria, died in our house saving Bianca and I from an earthquake. Then Bianca and I go from foster home to foster home until our dad and stepmother found us and took us in. That is until Bianca gets killed by a drunk driver while waiting for me to get out of my after-school art class. In fact, even though he said he doesn’t I still believe my father blames me for her death and who can blame him?”

“But you didn’t…” Leo starts but is cut off

“Oh, I didn’t? It wasn’t my fault? Had I not had to take that fucking class because I loved art so damn much I would still have my fucking sister!” Nico yells at him. Leo now see why he sent everyone away. He has talked with Percy enough to know that not only is Bianca a touchy subject for Nico but most definitely his mother. So, if Nico was bringing this up he was seriously in trouble and has really hurt Nico which makes his chest tight.

“Nico, I…” Leo starts but can’t finish because he’s crying. He looks up and looks at Nico waiting for him to continue yelling at him but when he looks up he see’s Nico crying, and he does the only thing he knows to do. He gets up and engulfs Nico in a hug. He knows Nico isn’t one for physical contact or at least he wasn’t, but he thinks that they both need it right now.

They stand there for a minute both crying. After some time had passed they finally sat on the bed letting go of each other. “I’m sorry” they both said at the same time. They chuckled and then Leo finally speaks. “I’m sorry Nico, I didn’t mean to go off like that, it was rude and out of line of me to yell at you when you guys were only trying to help.”

Nico just waves him off “No don’t bother, Reyna and Hazel came because they care about you just as I do.” He slaps his hand over his mouth at what he says. Leo just grins but doesn’t say anything about it.

“It doesn’t matter I still should have talked to someone or something.”

“Yeah cutting ourselves is not going to help us.” Nico says

Leo looks up at him and Nico puts his arm next to Leo’s, although Leo has fresh ones, Nico has many that have started to heal over time. “I told you that you and I aren’t that much different.”

Leo runs a hand down Nico’s olive skin “I’m sorry.” Leo says quietly

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry about all the shit that happened to you in your life, your too much of a kind person to have to go through all of that. And you most certainly don’t need to blame yourself for your sisters or your mother’s death. And if your dad blames you then screw him too.” Leo says resting his hand on top of Nico’s palm.

Nico doesn’t move or pull away this time. “I know, and you don’t need to think that its your fault that your mother died. You were a kid what were you supposed to do?” Nico says giving Leo’s hand a small squeeze. “you know we are both stronger than we would like to admit we are.” Nico says chuckling a little.

“Ha yeah I guess your right.” Leo says then he looks at his clock and realizes what time it is, he also realizes what day it is. “Nico I am so sorry I didn’t help you with your photoshoot! Not only did I make you fail a project, but I also probably messed up your plans for today.” Leo says sounding defeated.

“My teacher put off the assignment she went into labor on Sunday, so we haven’t had a teacher all week. Projects are due to the TA by the end of the month. As for my plans for today….” Nico looks lost but then his eyes widen. “I need to make a phone call really quick.”

“Sure, but what for?”

“I have to call someone, even though they haven’t text me this week I think we still have a, date maybe today.” Nico gets up from the bed and pulls his cellphone out and starts dialing.

It takes a moment for Leo to figure out what he’s talking about and then his eyes widen. “NICO DON’T!!” But before he could get the words out Leo’s phone starts to ring. Leo looks at Nico and Nico looks back at him. Then Nico hears who Hot boy finally is.

“Yoooo this is Leo, sorry I can’t get to the phone right now.” Nico hangs up and just looks at Nico.

Leo scratches the back of his head. “Y-you rang?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Yes Nico now knows that Leo likes him....the question is will Nico tell Leo that he feels the same?


	7. All Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo finally have a moment. The only issue is how long will this moment last.  
Quick updates during the weeks pass Percy Jason Annabeth and Piper kind of have an huge issue going on that they need to work out. ASAP

LEO’s POV

Three weeks have passed since Nico found out that Leo was his secret admire. To say that Leo was hurt that he didn’t say anything about it or say that he wasn’t interested in Leo, was an understatement. Leo didn’t know what to do with himself. It was even more weird when he tried to skip class that following Monday only to have Nico show up at his door and wait for him to get ready for his classes.

He hadn’t said anything to Leo about what happen over the weekend, he never brought it up. Now here they are in class not really paying much attention to the teacher. The only thing that Leo was glad had not changed was the fact that Nico did not ask to change partners. Leo was tired of the silence. The only time Nico spoke to him was about school, nothing else. He wouldn’t say that Nico was ignoring him, he just didn’t like that the only thing they spoke about was dealing with their mutual class. Well Leo was tired of it and really needs to hear his voice again hear him talk about anything other than school.

“H-hey, ummm Nico.” Leo whispers

Nico doesn’t look at him but raises an eyebrow “hmm”

“Nico I …we need to talk after class.” Leo says.

Nico turns and looks at him confused. “Why is something wrong?”

Great he doesn’t even think anything is wrong. How can you find out that someone likes you and not even think twice about it? Leo just shakes his head. “No, nothing’s wrong just…never mind.” Leo sighs and goes back to taking notes. After about 10 minutes he feels like someone is staring at him he turns around to look but no one is there no one is looking at him. Of course, why would someone want to look at him. He was Leo. He sighed to himself as Ms. Martinez was wrapping up class. They had gotten on the topic of love somehow and she was wrapping up talking about Venus or Aphrodite in Greek Mythology. I chuckle to myself “She must be having a hell of a time with me then.”

Nico turns and looks at him. “You say something?” he asks.

“Yes, Leo would you like to add something to that? Or do you have any comments on the philosophy of love?” Ms. Martinez asks

“Y-yeah love, is for losers. NO one believes that love at first sight bullcrap. If it was real, then why do...” He was about to say himself but stopped and sighed “then why do so many people go through heartbreak and torture? Why is it that when someone is in love with a person that love isn’t always reciprocated?” Leo looks up and really hopes that no one sees the tears starting to build in the corners of his eyes.

Ms. Martinez stares at him in awe. “Leo, I believe that is a wonderful and very insightful questions, how about this. You and your partner, Nicolio, come up with the answers to your questions. That is your first group project. As for everyone else your group project will be posted on blackboard after you leave class today. It is due by the end of the semester in 3 months. Class dismissed.” Everyone starts to get up to leave. “Umm Leo would you come here please.”

Leo looks at his teacher and nods. “Y-yes ma’am?”

“Leo, you seem, what’s the word I’m looking for…you look lost. Like you have lost your best friend. Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah everything is fine. I just… I had a really bad few weeks. I’m better though…” he starts to get choked up at the end and Ms. Martinez is up and hugging him.

“Shhh, its okay Leo. Everything will be okay.” Ms. Martinez said rubbing circles in his back.

“I keep fucking everything up. She was right I’m nothing but a screw up.” Leo says

“Leo the best thing for you to do, to prove her wrong. If you feel that you are a screw up, prove to her that you’re not. Whatever it is you can do it, I believe in you, and from the looks of things Nicolio does as well.” She finishes with a small smile “You have a true friend in him, don’t let him go.” She lets go of him and pats his shoulder. “Now go on don’t keep him waiting.” Leo nods and turns to walk away. “Oh, and Leo, be sure to thank him.”

“Thank him?” Leo asks confused.

“Yes, thank him…. while you were gone those few days, he made sure that you at least did all your work so that you wouldn’t get behind in class. Turned it all in for you as well.”

Leo starts to blush. Nico did all of his homework for class. What else did Nico do for him? “I-I will be sure to do that.” Leo waves and heads out of class. What happens next made Leo’s whole world start crumbling in on him again. His phone rings and Calypso is on the other end.

“Leo!! You picked up this time. I’m so glad. Anywho I was calling to tell all my friends that they are invited to Zeus and Hera’s vowel renewal this weekend! I have already spoken to Piper since she will already be there, and she said that she would tell Percy and Annabeth to come as well! You and Nico should come!”

“Cal…I don’t…” Leo starts but is cut off

“Nonsense everyone is going to be there, and you and your new main squeeze should show up and show off. Alright I must go I still have a few more details to finish up before I head over to the venue to make sure everything is going smoothly. Bye” She hangs up.

Leo just stares at the phone dumbfounded then shakes his head. “Great one more thing to make him mad at me even more.” Leo sighs

“Make who mad at you?”

Leo jumps not expecting anyone to still be around. He turns around and sees Nico standing there. He actually waited for me? “Y-you, waited for me?” Leo asks

“Well yeah, you didn’t look okay in class so I thought I would wait and make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just…just tired.” Leo says sounding defeated.

“Nope, not accepting, that as an answer.” Nico said folding his arms.

“What do you mean that’s not an answer?” Leo said

“Because it’s an answer that I would give if someone was to ask me am I okay or if anything was wrong with me. So, for you to say it only means that you’re not okay, so spill what’s going on?” Nico asks.

“Nothing that you should worry yourself about.” Leo says sounding more hurt than anything. “I’ve got to go I told Piper I would meet her at the apartment after my class.” He says as he starts to turn away only for Nico to stop him. Leo turns around confused, why is he stopping him when this is the most that he has talked to him that wasn’t about class. “What is it?” Leo asks

Nico looks away and his hair falls and covers part of his face making Leo’s heart beat faster, which he mentally slapped himself for. “Well I was wondering if we could talk about the project…also my project is coming due a-and you said that you would help me. That is if you still wanted to. Maybe we could go to the park or something for the photoshoot. Then if you wanted we could go to the football game tonight…my dad got me tickets and I just was wondering if you would like to go if not its cool I just wanted to ask.” Nico starts rambling.

Leo blinks he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Nico is talking to him, yes its about school but more over he is wanting to hang out with him like actually hangout. Leo tries to get a better look at Nico’s face because from the side it looked as though he was blushing. Then Nico was looking at him with those beautiful obsidian eyes. “Sure… wait what time?”

“Well…I was kind of hoping maybe we could go ahead and start working on the photoshoot so that I can choose the best ones. I-if you want to that is. I really don’t want to bother you if you already have plans.”

“No, I just have to change and I’m sure Piper will understand.” Leo answers a little to quickly.

Nico smiles at him. “Okay great, we can head to your place and then we can head out. My step mom already sent a car over for us.”

Leo stops walking to look at Nico. “A car? As in someone is here to drive you where you want to go?” Leo knew that Nico had money that he came from a very wealthy family, but not once since he has known Nico has he ever known him to show off how much money his family has. One of the qualities Leo likes about both Jason and Nico.

Nico blushes. “Yeah, she also said that there is a surprise for the photoshoot. Whatever that maybe.” Leo listens as they walk off campus to where the driver is waiting for them. Nico is telling Leo about his dad and his mom and step mom. He told me that him that had two sisters Hazel and Bianca. Bianca and he were siblings, but his dad left a few years after he was born. Told him that his father came back into their life when their mother passed away due to a tragic accident. His step mom is amazing but took some time to warm up to them. Leo just takes all the information in, he doesn’t interrupt Nico either. It is the first time in weeks that Nico is telling Leo more about himself and Leo wants nothing more than to learn everything about Nico.

Okay, so yeah, he is deeply in love with Nico can you blame him? His olive skin just glows in the sun. His obsidian eyes that look so empty yet hold so much light and life in them that you could just stare into them all day. His black hair now down almost to his shoulders. Leo notices that he has stopped paying attention to what Nico is saying and decides to tune back in when he sees the car.

“That’s the car your stepmom sent for us?” Leo says staring wide eyed and mouth open pointing at the sleek black 2019 Rolls Royce Phantom with black rims to match.

“Yeah, my mom likes to show off sometimes. Especially to…my friends.” Nico says blushing at the end.

Leo smiles and takes Nico’s hand in his and starts to run to the car. When they are close enough to the door the chauffeur he smiles and opens the back door for them. “Mr. di Angelo such good to see you again.” He bows as he and Nico get into the car. When Leo looks at Nico he is telling the chauffeur something then gets in beside Leo. Leo scoots over to the other side of the car, no matter what has happen Leo has to keep it in mind that Nico doesn’t want him at least not in the way he wants him. Leo just sighs and looks out the window. Yes, this is going to be a fun day, but this is going to be a tiring evening for himself.

** **

** NICO’s POV **

Once they got into the road we kind of road in silence for a little. What could he do or say to make anything better? After he found out that Leo is Hotboy, which should have made his entire world light up. Everything came crashing down and all because Nico’s mind decided to pick at that very moment in time to think that Leo was playing with his feelings. That maybe Percy told him to do it or someone put him up to it. All of that have been knocked out of him when Nico walked in on Percy and Jason making out on the couch when he got home that day from checking on Leo.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement but after he and Percy talked he knew that he didn’t say anything to Leo about it. So now he had to figure out how to get back to good graces with Leo. It has taken weeks to plan this so that it doesn’t seem like Nico was asking Leo out on a date even though Nico wanted nothing more than to take him out on a date. He didn’t know if Leo was still mad at him. He is going to be mad when he finds out that he’s the one who called Reyna and Hazel to come talk to him. Nico didn’t know who else to turn to he knew that Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Percy all had tried to get him to come out to no avail. Nico knew that Reyna didn’t take any crap and Hazel, well she could just guilt anyone into opening the door for her.

But that was weeks ago, three weeks ago when he started showing up to Leo’s door because he didn’t want him alone like that again. He told him its so that he knew Leo was going to class but that wasn’t it. The real reason was that he wanted to spend more time with him, he just didn’t know how to tell Leo that his real reason was to learn something new about Leo every day. Too bad the only Nico knows to talk about is family and school.

Today though has been a change. He and Leo are heading to the photoshoot which wasn’t what Nico had originally planned. He planned to go to the Italian restaurant around the corner then go to the football game.

“So, who is playing today?” Leo asked bringing Nico from his thoughts.

“Oh umm, Dallas and the Giants.” Nico says. Leo’s eyes brighten up for just a moment. “My dad kind of got us tickets at the 50-yard line. Plus, we get to eat with the coaches before the game.” Then it hits him. “George, will you give Leo the package my mother sent for him.” Leo looked at Nico confused. “It’s nothing special I promise…she just likes to spoil me and my friends.” Nico says looking out the window trying to keep the blush that is rising to his face from showing.

“Oh-well thanks but wait didn’t you say your mom was some kind of designer or something.” Leo adds.

“Yeah, she actually started with Versace but then was able to start her own label. Professional by Persephone.” Leo nods as they pull up to the apartment. Nico gets out and goes to the front window. “Will be right back shouldn’t take longer than half an hour.” Nico says and follows Leo up to the apartment. When they get to the apartment Leo opens the door and he can see two bookbags at the door then they hear someone gasp. Leo looks at Nico who only shrugs. They walk in and go to the source of the noise in the living room, when they get there what they see stuns them.

Leo is the first of them to speak. “PIPER?!” Leo yells Piper and Annabeth jump apart as if they are on fire. Confused Leo just shakes his head. “I-I thought you were dating Jason?! And Annabeth I thought you and Percy had a thing going? WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!” Leo basically yells then heads to his room.

Nico stands there in shock of everything. “Nico please don’t…” Annabeth starts but he holds his hand up.

“I feel like the four of you need to have a talk…. ALL of you together.” Nico turns to head to Leo’s room when he hears Piper’s voice.

“He’s got the nerve if we need to talk so does he and gears for brains need to talk.” She says.

“First off there isn’t anything for he and I to discuss secondly he’s right something is up and its best you all talk about it together.” Leo says coming out of his room dressed in all new clothes. He and Nico weren’t matching but their outfits did match very well. Leo had on a red shirt to Nico’s black one and where Nico’s had little re skulls on them Leo had black flames on his shirt. He wore the same type of black skinny jeans that Nico did. Then for the shoes where Nico had black and white vans Leo had red and black. The outfit looked stunning on him then Nico looked at his face and noticed a lone earing in Leo’s ear.

“Beautiful.” Nico said just a little too loud gaining a confused look from Leo and a snicker from Annabeth and Piper. “Shut it you two. Meeting my place tomorrow,” Nico turns his head to look at them. “Everyone is to be there.” Without saying anything else he left with Leo on his heels.

“Okay so you didn’t seem as shocked by that as I did do you know something I don’t?” Leo inquires once they get back to the car.

“Central Park please George.” Nico says as he closes the door, then sighs “A couple of weeks ago I went home to find Jason and Percy with their tongues down each other’s throat. When I questioned Percy about it he said that they had been hanging around a lot more lately, but they got on the topic of relationships.” Nico turns to look at Leo with a bored look. “Supposedly it started by Jason teasing Percy that he was inexperienced at kissing, which should have been a warning right there, but their bromance didn’t let either one back down from a challenge. Percy challenged Jason and Jason accepted. He claims that it was only supposed to be one kiss but from what I saw, if that was one kiss then damn.”

Leo looks at Nico and burst out laughing. “Wait, wait so your telling me that Aquaman and Superman were making out on the couch when you got home?”

Nico just nods and chuckles. “And judging by the way Percy kept a pillow in front of him leads me to believe that he really enjoyed it.”

Leo thinks for a moment and then it hits him. “You know now that you mention it Jay did come home a few weeks ago looking like him and Piper had just gone a few rounds. You don’t think…”

Nico shrugs and smiles. “With them I don’t know what to think. I just wish I had their luck.” He says looking out the window. They are silent for the rest of the drive although it doesn’t take them long to arrive at Central Park, the silence seems to make it drift on. Once they get to the park Nico grabs his camera from his backpack and tells George that he would call him once they are ready.

They walk around for a few Nico just a few steps behind Leo. So that when he see’s a picture he wants to take of Leo he can. (You perverts, you really think that I am just going to stare at his butt you’re wrong.) He occasionally takes a few pictures here and there. He got one of Leo where Leo just looks lost in thought but there was a smile playing on his face like someone is making his dark days disappear by just him being with them. Nico takes quiet a few pictures of Leo. Making his choice tonight extremely hard for him. Then he checks his watch.

“Hey Leo, the game is about to start in an hour maybe we should head on over. The coach’s dinner. I heard that Coach Hedge might be there also.”

Leo laughs “You mean the coach that looks like a fat mini goat.” His laugh is so beautiful that Nico couldn’t help but smile. They start heading to the stadium for the reception. Once dinner is over they head on to their seats at the 50-yard line. They don’t really talk much unless it is about the game. Nico doesn’t really enjoy sports that much, but he did find out from Piper (bless her heart) that Leo is from Texas and loves the Cowboys. So naturally Nico would call his dad and see if he could help him cheer his friend up. The only one to see through it was his step mom who apparently thought it would be a good idea for them to be dressed alike.

They finally get a chance to talk about something other than school, and from the looks of it Leo is really enjoying himself.

“Having fun?” Nico can’t help but smile while he looks at Leo.

Leo turns to him with the biggest smile he has ever seen. “Yes, this is amazing! The Cowboys are whopping their asses today!” Leo is eating cotton candy when he breaks off a piece and is giving it to Nico. “Here try so its soo good taste like strawberries.” Nico was a bit weary but gave in anyway. He went to take it from Leo’s grasp when he noticed that he still has his beer and a hotdog in his hand.

“Uh sorry can’t ha-ha hands are full.” Leo turns and sees that his hands are full.

He shrugs “Oh, whatevs.” He says as he puts the piece up to Nico’s lips. “Here.”

Nico looks at Leo as if he has grown a second head but can’t help the blush that is creeping up his neck. He takes the cotton candy and eats it. He is just able to taste the strawberry when he hears the crowd around them cheering. When they look up at the screen they notice that they are going around with the Kiss Kam. What he didn’t want to see was that the Kiss Kam was on him and Leo at that very moment.

** LEO’s POV **

Great the only thing that could make this day go down hill would be to put the Kiss Kam on us of all people. Whoever is up there dealing with my love life is really rolling on the floor with this one. Leo hears everyone clapping and shouting and one guy pushes him with his elbow. Nico looks at Leo and Leo just shrugs.

“They aren’t going to let this go, are they?” Leo asks.

Nico shakes his head. “I don’t think that they are. W-would a kiss on the cheek be all that bad?”

Leo hope he doesn’t look shocked because he was not expecting Nico to offer that. “Y-yeah that’s fine with me if it is with you.”

Nico nods and he starts to lean in to kiss Leo on the cheek, what Leo nor Nico was expecting was for him to lose him seating and slip into Leo. Luckily Leo grabbed him and saved his beer and hotdog. But now there were full on chants “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

For once Leo did not think, he was so done with thinking, thinking got him nowhere unless it was with his projects and today was one of those days that he was going to throw caution in the wind.

“Sorry for what I am about to do.” Leo says but before Nico can question him Leo is pressing his lips to Nico’s. The last thing Leo remembers is the rush of warmth over his body and how well Nico fitted in his lap.

** NICO’s POV **

Nico’s only thoughts were, and here I thought I was going to kiss him on the cheek. When they finally break apart Nico looks at Leo and his eyes are half closed. “Amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this. Again its my first one so any advice or complements would be greatly appreciated. See you guys next week!


	8. Shit Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys between work and life and death but hopefully these will make up for it.

When they broke apart Nico could fell his face start to flush. He jumps back from Leo and tries to continue watching the game. They were both getting pats on the back and nudges from their opposite sides. They eventually stopped when the game started back up. It was hard for him to look at Leo, heck he didn’t know what to say. If he was to be honest with himself it was an amazing kiss. If Nico had to compare to another’s, he would say Leo’s are better than Wills. Leo’s lips are soft, he didn’t force the kiss, but you could tell that there was a lot of feeling that was left unsaid. Which had to be just something he was feeling there was no way Leo could really like someone as broken as himself.

After the game people were still complementing them, one girl even squealed when her and her friends walked by and told them that they were “tots relationship goals.” Whatever that means. Nico could only blush at the complement and Leo tried to come up with a sentence that wasn’t in Spanish. When they are close to the car Leo finally speaks to him.

“I- I’m sorry about the kiss. They wouldn’t let it go so, I don’t know I guess I just went with it, even though. I wa…. I knew that you wouldn’t want to kiss me. I know we are supposed to be hanging out as friends, but I couldn’t help it.” Leo draws into himself which Nico doesn’t like so he decides to voice, some of his opinion.

“Y-you don’t have to apologize, I…it was nice, really nice. I- I didn’t mind.” Nico turns to look at Leo who is somewhere between a deer caught in headlights or looking like his head might explode.

Leo finally composes himself as they get in the car and drive in silence. He looks out the window at his apartment building coming up and sighs. “Well, I can promise you that you won’t have me kissing you for no reason. Oh, and tell Ms. Di Angelo that I said thanks for the new clothes. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten some for myself.” Leo says

“No problem, and Leo,” Leo looks at him. “I really had fun today and thank you for helping me out with my project. I got some great shots.” He wants to kiss Leo so badly but doesn’t want to get either of their hopes up about anything. Not yet at least. He knows what Leo needs and what Leo needs isn’t him. Nico doesn’t register that he is practically in front of Leo so when he realizes it he thinks quick on his feet and kisses Leo on the cheek.

Leo is shocked by the show of, whatever it is Nico just did but the look on Leo’s face makes it worth it. “Y-you’re welcome.” Leo finally gets out. Leo turns to walkup to his apartment when he hears Thanatos.

“Actually, Master Nico, your father and step mother would like a picture of you two.” Thanatos says holding up a phone.

Nico looks at Thanatos as if he has lost his mind or grown a second head. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind a picture… with the car…I’m not sure when I will be able to ride in one again.” Leo says off handedly.

“Then its settled both of you in front of the car now, quickly now.” Thanatos ushers them in front of the car. He makes them both put one foot on the front bumper of the car standing side by side. “Good now just give me a minute so I can figure out this lighting.”

“Thanatos its after 9, it’s a bit late to be taking pictures and making sure they are perfect.” Nico says.

“This coming from the Photography major.” Leo says with a smile. Nico looks at Leo shocked as if he couldn’t believe the words he just heard the Latino say then pretends to pout. Leo turns his head and couldn’t help the smile and warm feeling rising in his chest when he looked at Nico. Nico could feel Leo staring, when he turned back he was hoping that Leo would look away, but he didn’t, and he couldn’t help the smile that started to grow on his face as well.

While they are in their own little world, they didn’t hear Thanatos take the picture. Thanatos smiles to himself and then sends the picture to Hades and Persephone. “Okay boys you ready for a picture?” Thanatos says to get their attention.

“Uh yeah let’s make this quick.” Leo says.

“3…2…1…smile.” Thanatos says and takes another picture, “Your father and mother are going to love this.” He sends that picture as well to Nico’s parents and turns back to them. “Good night Master Leo.”

Leo waves at Gorge before he turns back to Nico, “Thanks again for a great time even though I messed it completely up. I still had fun.” He turns to walk away but Nico stops him.

“No, you do not get to think you messed tonight up.” Nico says. “I had fun Leo I really did, I enjoyed spending time with you, I enjoyed having dinner cracking jokes. I enjoyed being around you, I enjoyed the game, I enjoyed the photoshoot. I enjoyed everything about tonight.”

“But I had to screw it up and kiss you in front of an entire stadium to make it…” Nico cuts Leo off by kissing him on lips not forceful or harsh or rushed but just a simple kiss.

Nico pulls back and looks at Leo with wide eyes “s-see it’s just a kiss. S-so nothing to freak out about.” He waits a second then two and Leo is still frozen. “Ummm maybe you should get to bed.”

Leo nods and turns to head up the steps to his apartment but not before looking back at Nico one more time before he headed inside.

“Master Nico, if I may, sometimes we have to take a leap of faith into the pool of unknown to see if we will swim.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sometimes we have to do the things that make us uncomfortable to know whether we can do it or not. It is going to be scary, but I am sure a lot of things in life has been scary for you, but you have overcome them.” Thanatos says. “I know I am not your usual driver, but Jarvis and I have talked a lot about you and what a great young man you have become, and the things are you going to achieve in life.”

Nico is in the back seat of the car listening to Thanatos tell him about he and Jarvis, who has drove him since he was a little kid. Since Nico has gotten older, he doesn’t get to drive him as often but he still the first to volunteer to come get him from school to bring him home for the holidays or summer break. As they drive back to the apartment Nico starts to go through the pictures and stops on a photo where Leo is looking at the sky and the sun is shinning on his face, almost as if he has a halo around his head. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

He arrives at his apartment and Thanatos opens his door for him. “Oh, by the way Master Nico, your mother sent two suits over for the vow renewal this weekend. Which they expect you to be there.”

“Why did she send me two suits?” Nico asks taking the suits from Thanatos.

“Well she said, and I quote ‘If he doesn’t like one, he can keep it for another time or see if his date will wear it.’” He says

Nico just blushes. He can’t believe his mother would assume Leo was his date for Saturday. Then he thinks for while longer, why did HE assume that she was referring to Leo. Nico thanks Thanatos and heads up to his apartment.

When he gets to his apartment, he sees Percy is up in his usual nightly attire pajama pants and a tank top. When he sees Nico, he motions for him to come sit on the couch. “Come on we got something to talk about.” Percy says.

Nico puts his suits in his room and then sits on the couch. “What’s up?”

“Come on Nico, tell me how your date with Leo went!”

“It wasn’t a date and if you must know it went…great.”

“DETAILS DETAILS!!!” Percy chirps and sits beside him.

Nico just smiles and shakes his head. “There isn’t much to tell, I got some great shots of Leo and then the game was pretty good.”

“That’s it? Come on, Nico you like him, he likes you, and you just hung out and nothing happened? Not even a kiss??”

Nico blushes when he says kiss. “So, there was a kiss?” Percy says slyly

“Only by accident and pressure!” Nico says.

“Pressure?”

“When Thanatos picked me up from school today Leo was with me and my mother, stepmother, sent him a new outfit, unknowing to me it was an outfit just like the one I have on except red and black. Good color combo if you’re a couple. When we got to the game, we got some looks but nothing weird. Then when then at half time…. we ended up on the Jumbotron and…” he trails off.

Percy thinks for a minute and then his eyes gets big and a smile spreads across his face. “You both we’re on the kiss cam.”

Nico nods and blushes a deep red. “And Leo felt so bad about kissing me and everything even after I told him it was fine, and it was okay. So when we dropped him off at home…I kind of maybe kissed him again to show that it was cool nothing to it between friends but it is something more on my side and OH MY GOD Percy what if he hates me now?!?”

Percy starts rubbing circles on his back “Shhh, you’re over thinking calm down. The best thing to do will be to talk it out with him… maybe tomorrow I think everyone is taking Friday off to get ready for Jason’s parents vow renew wedding thingy on Saturday.”

Nico looks up from his hands when he says that, “Speaking of talks…looks like that’s all tomorrow will be full of so we might as well all do it at the same time in the same place.”

Percy looks at Nico confused. “What do you mean?”

“Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and you are supposed to talk tomorrow and it seems Leo and I shall be there to talk as well. Speaking of which…” Nico pulls out his phone and creates a group text.

_Group Chat Name: Therapy_

_Nico: Meeting tomorrow at 11. My place, brunch provided._

_Jason: I feel like we are in trouble but there._

_Piper: That works for me._

_Annabeth: Confirmed _

_Percy: I live here! _ _😊 _

_Nico: Only you Percy. Lol _

_Annabeth: Guess everyone will be there, then right?_

_Nico: wait Leo hasn’t replied._

_Leo: …. I’ll be there_

_Nico: Good see everyone then._

Nico closes his phone and heads to his room. Before he closes his door, he turns around to Percy. “You might want to get some sleep tomorrow is going to be, fun.” He closes his door behind him on a speechless Percy.


	9. The Sit Down

Chapter 9: The Sit Down

Leo woke up the next morning glad that he wasn’t going to class today. “Man, I want to go back to sleep.” He says as he stretches before getting up. He goes to the kitchen from his room, when he gets in kitchen, he sees Jason and Pieper already up and ready but are looking as worn out as he feels. “Hey guys, what’s eating you?”

Jason looks up from his cup of coffee. “Don’t you remember we are going to Nico and Percy’s here in a bit.” He looks at his watch. “Actually, we need to leave in about 40 minutes to make it there on time for the food.”

“Oh snap, I almost forgot. Let me shower and what not and I will be ready.” Leo says and runs to get ready.

30 minutes later he emerges from his room fully dressed. “Okay ready. Let’s go.” Leo says rubbing his hands on his shirt to smooth out the wrinkles.

When they get to Nico and Percy’s apartment, they could smell the food Nico was cooking through their front door. Leo inhales deeply and smiles. “Man can Nico cook.” He reaches up to knock on the door then waits for someone to answer.

“You sure it’s the food that has you smiling?” Piper says

Leo blushes “I don’t know wh-what would make you say that?” But before Piper could come back at him Percy was opening the door.

“Hey guys! Annabeth is already here, she’s in the kitchen with Nico. Come on in.” Percy says one part while looking directly at Leo. They all go inside and sit in the living room when Nico and Annabeth enter.

Annabeth takes a seat between Percy and Piper and was looking like she regretted taking that seat. Nico sits in the recliner, while Jason and Leo take the love seat.

“Okay I’m not going to beat around the bush because we have like 10 minutes before I have to go get the biscuits out the oven. So why we are here today is because there is a big issue going on and it needs to be addressed. And before any of you say anything, Leo and I are going to start.” Nico says looking at Leo.

Leo looks taken back “Us…. w-what do we have to talk about?” Leo asks

“Percy knows what happen so should the rest of you.” Nico says looking around. Leo looks at Percy who is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“So now I will finally know why Leo looked like he seen a ghost last night.” Jason says, “What did happen?”

Nico looks at Leo and waits “Should I tell them, or do you want to?”

Leo looks around at everyone. “Long story short I made a fool of myself and embarrassed Nico and kissed him on the Jumbotron at the game.” Leo says putting his face in his hands.

Nico rolls his eyes. “Afterwards I took him home and to prove it was nothing I kissed him.” Nico says

“You didn’t have to do that. You could have just left me in my pity.”

“What if I told you that it wasn’t because of that…” Nico says quietly. “What if I wanted to kiss you and was glad you kissed me at the game.”

The room goes silent. “What if I like your goofy smile. What if I told you that I had a crush on you ever since we bumped in the coffee shop 2 months ago. Would you believe me?” Nico says looking at Leo.

“I-I… maybe but you don’t want someone as messed up as me.” Leo says looking at the ground.

“Maybe…maybe I’m looking for baggage that goes with mine.” Nico says.

Leo gasp and looks at Nico who is blushing slightly. He looks around the room and everyone is looking between them waiting for an answer. “O-okay.”

Nico nods. “Okay, now it’s you guys turn. Talk.”

“What? That didn’t solve anything!” Piper exclaims

“Right! There was no agreed solution.” Annabeth states

“It was for us we know where we stand, right Leo?”

“Right.” Leo says still looking at Nico in shock

Piper sits back and sighs “Fine.”

“Who wants to start?” Nico asks

“I will.” Jason says turning towards Piper. “Pipes, we had some great times and times I won’t ever forget but something happened, and it’s why I haven’t been as affectionate towards you as I normally would.” Jason says adjusting his glasses. “One day Percy and I were sitting here and playing video games. We got to talking about who was the better kisser. One thing lead to another and…”

“I walked in on him on top of Percy with his tongue down his throat. So, nothing sexual before you think that.” Nico says

“Y-yeah nothing sexual happen, but to be honest I can’t say it wouldn’t have. Percy and I have messed around before either of us was with anyone. Just like hand jobs or jerking off together nothing ever as…. close as kissing but if I had to be honest, I liked it a lot.” Jason says blushing a deep red.

Percy clears his throat, and everyone looks at him. “Actually, I wouldn’t have stopped you Jace.” He says scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry Annabeth its’ really not you it 100% me.” Percy says hanging his head.

Everyone is silence. Annabeth and Piper look shocked. “Wait you kissed him while we were together?!” Piper exclaims

“Y-yes.” Jason says quietly

“How long ago?” Annabeth asks

“About 3 weeks ago.” Percy says

Annabeth and Piper look at each other, both with unreadable expressions. They look like they had a silent conversation and whatever it was they have concluded. “Well even though you both were wrong…” Nico sits up like he was about to say something, but Annabeth continued. “We have actually made out with each other…on multiple occasions, both sober and drunk. So, we can’t be mad, disappointed yes, because we failed at trying to build something Percy, but mad no because its better we find out now than later and we are deeply committed to each other.” She says smiling.

“And Jace, nothing will ever stop me from being your friend. But Percy,” She says turning to him. “hurt Jason and you will be mine.” She says in such as sweetly voice its almost deadly.

Annabeth smiles at Piper and then looks at Jason. “Same goes for you Superman, don’t think I won’t find a way to make your pain look like an accident.” Annabeth says with a smile that is menacing that it made Jason shiver just a bit.

Everyone just sat there for a moment until Jason spoke. “Well, I guess I need to ask you to the vow renewal then instead.” He said laughing. Then it hit everyone. “Wait…what are we going to do about the dance?”

“I mean, I never actually got to go to a dance with Annabeth before we broke up so, I would like to still go with her if you don’t mind Jace, or Piper.” Percy says

“That’s fine with me. My parents are expecting Piper, and my mom doesn’t take well to last minute changes.” Jason says chuckling a bit.

Everyone laughs except Leo who has been oddly quiet, just taking everything in. Had Nico just said he has a crush on him? But why nothing about him is special. He shakes his head when he hears a timer go off.

“Great just in time too!” Nico says and head towards the kitchen. “Foods ready.” Nico says. Everyone gets up and head to the kitchen to fix their plates. When Leo walks in he sees blue pancakes, blue eggs (that’s a new one) and some bacon and biscuits with choices of jam.

Everyone was heading back to the dinning room to eat when Nico asked for Leo’s help to clean up when everyone was finished. Of course, Leo couldn’t say no to him. He did want to talk to him after all. Everyone eats and talks about the vow renewal tomorrow. Leo speaking when he has some opinion on something. He still wasn’t sure if he was even going to go to the thing. To be honest, he really didn’t want to go at all.

When everyone was finished eating and was full, Leo helped Nico clean up the plates and dishes while the others went into the living to talk outfits before going shopping. Leo puts the dishes in the sink and starts the water to fill up. Nico comes up with the other dishes and then adds the soap. “I wash, you dry?” Nico asks

“Sure.” Leo grabs the towel and waits for Nico to pass him the first dish. Okay Leo this is it, it’s just you and him you can talk to him. Just do it the others can’t even hear you with the water running.

“Hey, Leo a-are you going to the Vow renewal with anyone?” Nico asks snapping Leo out of his self-motivating speech. Although Leo isn’t sure he heard Nico correct.

“I’m not going. I really don’t care much for the whole wedding scene to celebrate someone being in love. At least not right now anyway. Who are you going with?” Leo asks Nico

“W-well actually, I-I was wondering if you will go with me as m-my date.” Nico says quietly.

Leo almost drops the plate Nico was handing him to dry when he asks him that. “You want to go with me?” Leo asks

“Well yeah I kind of do, my mom sent two suits again… I believe she thinks I am already going with someone or she thinks I’m back with… him.” Nico says. “But it can’t be because the suit is my size.”

“I-I, sure Nico…I would love to go to the dance with you.” Leo says smiling. Yes, He did it. He didn’t get my questions answered but he got a date with Nico and the latter being the one to do the asking. He knows he shouldn’t say it, so he doesn’t, but he just has this gut feeling that something is going to go wrong. Until he feels lips on his cheek.

“Stay out of your head, it’s your worst enemy as well as your best friend. Fill it with bad things and it becomes a prison when you are trapped in it but fill it with good thoughts or memories and it won’t be bad in there you will actually see the bright side of things.” Nico says smiling. “I used to get trapped in my head a lot. It wasn’t a fun place after my sister passed, and only continue to get worse until I found someone I could open to. Be myself around and not be judged or care. Could tell them the darkest thing about myself and them not look at me any different. That is what I found, and until you find that person for you, I can help you and listen.”

Leo just stared at Nico wide-eyed could this dude read minds, or does he just get me that well. Maybe… maybe he… nah Nico couldn’t want him like that, at least not after that incident with the football game.

* * *

_Calypso: William! I so hope you will be able to make it to the vow renewal tomorrow it is going to be soo much fun!_

_Will: Cal I told you I don’t want to be around Nico and his family, and since his dad is partners with Jason’s dad, I am sure he was invited and will be there._

_Calypso: Oh, pish posh, come it will be fun besides I heard that Nico has some new arm candy…if you want to call it that._

_Will: What? _

_Calypso: Oh yeah, word around town is that they have been dating for a few months now._

_Will: … What time is the party?_

_Calypso: 3pm sharp. Don’t be late!_

“Now let’s see how long the sweet couple will last when William gets into the picture. He will have Nico groveling to take him back. Then that will leave little Leo all alone. Perfect. After calling me a liar and almost ruing things here with Octavian.” Calypso says with an evil smirk. “Now if everything works out Nico should ask Leo to the wedding as his date, since Leo is too weak to ask himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I'm not sure how it is. Constructive criticism is welcome, and if anyone would like to proof read or help me out I would greatly appreciate it!! Hopefully the next ones will be longer.


End file.
